Chasing Blue Sky
by Nightambre
Summary: Sometimes the life of a kunoichi isn't the easiest thing in the world. The years and experience they share form the strongest bond. Leafkunoichi centric, AU
1. Prologue

_Between_

Oi, I can't believe I'm actually doing this .... Ahem, anyway. This is a lead-in/prologue for a longer, multipart fic that's in the process of being written, in between other fic/art obligations, that's focusing on the four Kunoichi of the series (Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata), and following them over a period of time. Over-all spoilers will be up to Manga chapters 219, possibly 220, if I don't have one section finished by the time that chapter's finished. Things will be assumed, in regards to certain events, even though the manga may prove otherwise as chapters move on.

Characters: Ino and Sakura.

Spoiler warning: Takes place around chapter 185 or so (Whenever the Rescue Rangers took off. )

Rating: PG-PG-13ish.

If you're so inclined, Vienna Teng's Between is a good backgorund song for this, as well as the inspiration of the title!

-----

Pride was a horrid thing sometimes. Especially for someone like Yamanaka Ino. She was self-assured. Confident. Always in control. But it had it's drawbacks, such as the stubborn pride that she constantly displayed. The stubborn pride that caused her to refuse to back down from practically anything once she jumped into it. It was the thing that got her most in trouble. But for once, she decided to swallow her pride, and do something she felt was something that was right. Pride kept a rivalry going for two years, because someone felt the crush over a boy was more important than their friendship, but Ino was willing to put that aside, finally. Now wasn't the time for that. She just hoped the other girl realized it as well.

"Sakura?" She hoped her voice sounded calm, assured. To her own ears, her voice seemed like it trembled with hesitancy, expecting to be turned away. In truth, she was. She didn't make any movement, just continued to watch the girl who sat on a bench before her. For the longest time, or so it seemed, she didn't move. Didn't do anything to acknowledge that Ino was there. That she just said her name. Then, finally, she tore her gaze from the ground, rather reluctantly, Ino noted.

"Hey, Ino," she greeted, never quite lifting her head in order to regard her friend. Ino tried to read more into the obvious mood of the girl before her, but she figured she might as well sit down as well. She didn't know why she was here, to begin with. Other than to talk.

Silence hung between the two, neither one actually speaking. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. Ino focused on something on the ground, before she sighed. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to approach the subject. She was almost relieved to find she didn't have to.

"Are you waiting for word on Sasuke-kun, too, Ino?"

Emphasis on "almost". "Yes, and no." Her answer is honest. Ino was never one to lie. Exaggerate, yes. She did that often. But never outright lie. "I'm just here because we've got something in common. We can't be bothered by being rivals." We should be friends.

She wasn't expecting Sakura's weary eyes to narrow at her in temper. "What do you mean 'we have something in common'?"

There was a blink, and then Ino frowned. "For someone who had the top academic scores in our class, you sure are dense." Well, if someone else actually was motivated, Sakura wouldn't have that title. Ino leaned against the back of the bench and sighed. "You're just not worried about Sasuke. Naruto's going after him." She pauses, "My team went with him."

Apparently, the worried tone in Ino's voice did not go unnoticed by Sakura. "I know what you're thinking, Ino-pig." Ino suddenly regretted this entire mess. She did nothing but set herself up for a convenient target for Sakura to rant against. And here she was trying to be nice... "Everyone's blaming Sasuke for turning traitor," Well, not everyone, but speculation was running around, as rumor got out. As for Ino, herself, it didn't take her very long to get a rough idea of the nature of the mission from her teammates' parents.

"I never said that, Sakura." Keep your voice calm, Ino.

For a moment, Sakura seemed pacified. "He's just being manipulated...that's all. That's gotta be it. He wouldn't have done this otherwise." She looked up, and saw Ino's expression, which wasn't exactly supportive of the statement. "What? You don't believe me?"

"He's going to be blamed if anyone dies on that mission."

She was aware of the wide-eyed look Sakura gave her, but she wasn't going to be moved in her statement. It was true. She just closed her eyes, her temper already rising to meet whatever words Sakura was going to throw at her.

"What do you know?!" Sakura practically shrieked at her. Even Ino's cold gaze didn't stop her. "You don't understand him at all, do you? You never took the time to get to know him or anything!" She growled, and then looked forward. "I don't know what you're talking about. You can't even begin to know how I feel right now."

"Sakura...." Ino didn't know why what she said annoyed her. It wasn't the understanding part. Or getting to know him. It was something about not knowing how she feels. She wanted to go on a tirade. She wanted to yell and scream, anything at all. However, when she saw Sakura turn to glare at her, after calling her name, her response was as automatic as it was unexpected. Her hand moved out of it's own accord, and smacked the other kunoichi soundly across the cheek.

Again, there was that silence. This time, instead of being awkward, it was charged with both anger and shock. Ino couldn't believe she did that, but she wasn't about to take it back. Maybe it's what Sakura needed. Ino regarded the wide eyed expression of her friend, and she lowered her hand. "Don't _ever_ accuse me of that again, Sakura. In case you forgot, while your Sasuke-kun is running to possibly the village's worst threat, both of my teammates are out there after him." She frowns, "You remember them, don't you? The lazy ass and the fatty?" She hated using those terms, but she knew Sakura used those terms at times, a feeling she had confirmed when Sakura turned her head away from Ino, a hand still resting against her still stinging cheek.

"But...it isn't Sasuke's fault," Sakura tried to protest.

"What about Naruto? Naruto's going after him. Aren't you worried about him?"

"Of course I am!" Sakura sighed, and closes her eyes. "Don't make me choose, Ino... It isn't fair."

Ino paused, and then glanced to the sky. Clouds moved across a deceptively calm blue sky. She had a feeling a storm was waiting just over the horizon. The clouds were what she focused on, though. For a moment, it felt like her chest constricted. "What will you do if something happens and Naruto is seriously harmed? Killed, even?"

Sakura's eyes squeezed shut. She knew what Ino was getting at. "I-I don't know, Ino-chan. Naruto... he's a really good friend but..."

"You love Sasuke." It was a statement. Ino's eyes never once left the clouds. "If anything happens to Shikamaru... or Chouji," her voice was filled with more conviction than ever, "I will never... ever... forgive him." She didn't need to emphasize who "him" was.

"Ino!" Sakura whirled on her friend, but she reined in any scathing remarks, the stinging on her cheek still there to remind her the last time she said something that was apparently the wrong thing to say. "You can't say that... It's not his--"

Ino cut her off, one of those looks that she was known for when her temper was being held in check by a forced calm focused on her, "Can you tell me that he wouldn't have gone, even without whatever 'manipulation' you're talking about? Are you absolutely sure that Sasuke wouldn't have gone under promise of more power? You know he wants to get even for his clan's massacre. Can you tell me, with any certainty, that he wouldn't have gone willingly?"

Sakura was silent... not really having an answer. Especially not with Ino saying she had to be certain of that fact.

Ino broke the silence again. "That is why I won't forgive him if my precious people don't come back."


	2. Chapter One

_The Welcome Stranger (Ino)_

Characters: Ino, Tenten (Ino POV)

Summary: Ino, waiting for word on her teammates after they leave, gets an unexpected visitor. Not a whole lot of action or drama, just some calm chit chat between a couple of girls.

Timeframe: 185ish, again.

Note: Tenten may or may not seem out of character here. She's not featured in the manga much at all, and the Anime doesn't elaborate much on her either. A lot of my idea of how to portrayer comes from the interpretation of my semi-beta.

-----

"Ino... You have a visitor."

Ino glanced up into the weary face of her father. He didn't look so well. She wondered if he was to be going on a mission too. She barely was able to talk with Chouji's father to get the details on why she couldn't find her teammates before he took off on a mission. She knew Shikamaru's father was on one as well. She wondered when her father was going to leave. She didn't want him to leave. Not while Shikamaru and Chouji weren't here to be with her. "You can send them here, Papa. I don't feel like going down to the shop."

He nodded, and then turned away. She wondered if he didn't tell her his plans because he felt she already suspected. She paused, and then hopped up from her bed, moving to quickly embrace him. "I'll miss you, Papa." She murmured into his clothing. She felt him sigh, the action in itself letting her know that he was indeed going to leave. His arms moved around her, tightening for a moment, before he let her go.

"I'll miss you, too. Take care of your mother." He flashed her a smile, but he looked worried. She knew not to ask about the missions, but that look only came around when he had a particularly rough one ahead of him. She gave her affirmations to his wishes, then returned to her room to wait for this visitor.

She wondered who it could be. She expected it to be Sakura, either to apologize for her behavior (attempting to be mature or something), or to grill her about Sasuke some more. The name brought a strange, bitter taste to her mouth, and she closed her eyes. Sasuke won't be an issue anymore, she decided. She never really did like him much. Not as much as she made it out to be. She just wanted to annoy Sakura with it. Revenge for what she had done to her. The hurt and all that. She sighed quietly, and laid back on her bed, her eyes opening. She almost wished she could be outside. The clouds looked so pretty earlier.

The knock jarred her out of her thoughts. "Come in," she offered as she sat up to greet her guest.

She blinked when she saw it was the kunoichi from Gai's team. Ino realized she forgot her name. "Uh... hi."

She looked nervous for a moment, perhaps sensing that Ino had come to the realization that she had absolutely no connection to her. Even going as far as forgetting her name. "Am I bothering you, Ino-san?" She still looked nervous when Ino shook her head, and began clearing off her bed of her things so she could sit down.

Ino didn't like keeping her room a mess, but she didn't feel like cleaning it right now. Her bed had the outfit she normally wore, but she couldn't bring herself to wear it. Shikamaru and Chouji both commented she was too young to dress like that, anyway. It was that thought that spurred her to dress in the outfit she wore during Shikamaru's chuunin match. Besides, orange was a happier color than purple, and she needed to stay optimistic. Even if she didn't feel like it. "There... you can sit down." She watched as the girl still debated on whether or not she wanted to stay, and Ino flashed her a bright smile. "I'm not going to bite. Though, I got to be honest... I can't remember your name for the life of me."

The older girl blinked for a moment, sort of stunned. Perhaps it was the lack of interaction, or because all the times they'd seen each other, she was acting Sakura-ish in behavior regarding Sasuke. It was rather immature, and the other girl seemed pretty old for her age. Ino honestly believed the look was because she wasn't expected to be so honest with her shortcoming of memory. "Ah... Tenten."

Ino flashed her another bright smile, this one bordering on impish. "Alright, then. We're even. We know each other's names now. You can quit hanging out in my doorway, and either leave, or you can come to do what you came here to do. You can just sit here while you do it. My chair's sort of crowded." She indicated the chair to her desk which was piled high with books.

After a moment, Tenten finally accepted the invitation to sit down. Ino noted that she made sure she closed the door to her room before she did so. There was a moment of awkward silence, and Ino took the time to look outside. Her eyes drifted skyward.

"So... that was your father."

Ino smiled. It sounded as good as a conversation opener as any. "Yeah."

Another pause. "His... His name's Ino? I've heard that you and your team aren't the first to take up that name for your formation."

"Inoshi." Ino clarified. "Yeah. He, Shikamaru's father, and Chouji's father were the original Ino-Shika-Cho." She chuckles here, "And here I was actually surprised when I was put on a team with them." Her expression faltered, and she figured Tenten caught it, because she was suddenly regarding her as if she wanted to say something. Ino was normally one to push people to speak their mind, but considering that this was the first time they ever really -talked- to each other, Ino decided to keep it toned down this time, and let Tenten come around on her own time.

"Neji's with him." It came after a long pause. Ino sighed quietly, and waited again. She looked at the girl, but was rather shocked to find what she saw. She expected her to actually be fidgeting, or something along those lines. Something she would do in private, or with someone. Perhaps it was because Tenten didn't know Ino that well, but she sat on the edge of Ino's bed, perfectly poised, with tension running through her posture. The tension wasn't the nervous kind of tension, but the kind that one would have when expecting a fight. Ino turned to look out the window again.

"Why?"

Ino blinked and looked at Tenten, a brow raised in question. "Huh?"

Tenten turned a scowl on her. "Why did Shikamaru take them, and not any of us?"

"Uh...?" Ino was suddenly lost.

Tenten snorted and looked forward. "He took his teammate, Chouji, Naruto, Kiba, and Neji. He never once approached you or me. I can understand not going to Hinata or Sakura, but you and I are both capable of such a mission, and he didn't even approach us."

"He had a time limit," Ino offered quietly. Or that's what she told. She didn't really care. Well, not much. "I'm sure he had his reasons, Tenten. No need to be up in arms about it."

Tenten thought for a moment, before she turned on the bed to regard her. "He seems sexist. I've heard him talk before. Doesn't he think that we can't handle ourselves?"

Ino wondered what this was all about. She knew Tenten wasn't the type to see gender lines, but this was sort of out of no where. Ino thought for a moment, then recalled how Tenten started this conversation. _She's worried about Neji._ Ino wanted to call her on it, to quit dancing around it, but this didn't seem quite like dancing to Ino. It was something genuine that was bothering Tenten. Ino decided to just carry on with the topic at hand, and wait to see if Tenten would actually come out and talk about being worried for her teammate. Of course, Ino was curious to know if it was more than just concern for a _teammate_ that Tenten felt.

"He is, sort of," Ino offered. When she agreed, sort of, with Tenten's statements, she seemed somewhat surprised, but not in the gaping way. She just sort of blinked and relaxed a little in that same "battle ready" posture. She did pull her legs on the bed, and crossed them. Ino wanted to ask her if she wanted to look at magazines or something, but she had to stop herself. Tenten likely wasn't a girl like Sakura. Tenten had ambitions of being a great Kunoichi... ambitions that Ino shared, but sort of got distracted from. Tenten didn't seem like the girl that wanted to look at girly magazines. "He... his views are confusing if you don't know him well." She waited for a cue from Tenten to stop or continue. She half expected the other to cling to the "sexist" thing, and not want to listen to Ino's opinion on the matter. She seemed to be giving Ino her full attention. "He doesn't think we're any less capable then men. He just thinks they have a... place." She sighed, knowing that isn't the right wording. "He's old fashioned. Not really sexist... just old fashioned."

She sighed, and rubbed her forehead. Tenten looked lost, and annoyed, a clear sign that Ino wasn't proving her point. "I can't explain it. I just know he's not sexist in the way you're thinking. He hates fighting women. He doesn't think it's proper. Does that make sense?"

Tenten thought about it for a moment, then she nodded. "That whole sentiment that it's wrong to hit a woman?" Ino nodded, and Tenten seemed to be calmed a little by that. Who wouldn't, really? Most men who thought like that tended not to be abusive in relationships. It was more common than anyone cared to admit, especially given the stressful tendencies of a ninja lifestyle.

"That's the gist of it. If... if girls were on the mission with him, he'd feel like he'd have to protect them, regardless. It has nothing to do with our individual skill, it's just that's how he feels." Ino sighed quietly, "Besides, I don't think that's the only reason he left us out of the equation."

Tenten snorted. "We shouldn't need protecting. I don't care how he feels. We should've been considered, regardless. We could've been an asset." She sighed, though, then frowned, regarding Ino. "What other reasons do you think caused him to not approach us? You actually think he considered us?"

Ino felt compelled to correct her. "I think he considered _me._ I can't assume he considered you, but I'd think he would. You're gaining quite the reputation with your weapons." Tenten regarded her for a moment, trying to decide if it was an honest compliment or idle flattery. Ino didn't hang around to press the issue. "Out of all the teams, yours included, ours had the best teamwork. The famous, or infamous, depending on your point of view, Ino-Shika-Cho. Taking Chouji would've caused him to consider taking me, as well, so we were together." She thinks for a moment, "I'm pretty sure he considered you, if he went to Neji. You're the only one out of the teams that survived the second Chuunin exam that is actually becoming a Weapons Taijutsu specialist. You don't concentrate on one thing, you know how to use practically everything, he would've thought about that."

Tenten glanced down at the blanket, and she began to trace an idle pattern of the patchworked pig on it. Her family had a thing for pigs. It wasn't hard to expect, considering the naming habit. "So... why are we sitting here?"

With a sigh, Ino closed her eyes. She didn't know who to address first. Herself or Tenten. "He knew about Lee's injuries, and the surgery he was to undergo. I guess he figured that Lee-san could really use the support of _a_ teammember, instead of having him sit around and worry himself silly about both of his teammates while dealing with that pressure as well. A person's mentality has to be well in order for them to expect to pull through such a thing, y'know? You got to be strong. That surgery doesn't have a really encouraging success rate, you know. It's either succeed or die. Not good odds." Ino smiled here, though the entire explanation sounded to her ears, like she was just pulling at strings, considering she never really knew Tenten, and she's certain her teammate didn't either. But in a way, it was still plausible, and likely something Shikamaru had thought of at the time. "It's probably good for Lee-san to know that he has one of his teammates nearby. He seems to care for his team a lot, and while he'd rather protect them, I think he'd be encouraged by the presence of one nearby. Shikamaru also likely felt you could help with his recovery too. He often commented about how you woke him up in the Forest of Death. Fondly, I might add." She finished with a flourish of tone.

The words actually caused Tenten to smile, and when she started giggling slightly, Ino joined in. "That was pretty funny, wasn't it? He just sort of flopped around like some sort of broken doll. I thought I was getting funny looks about it." But she didn't care. She just did. But the confession let Ino know that she wasn't all tough girl. Ino felt a little more comfortable. Well, until she regarded her with an expectant look. "Okay, I guess I can buy that. It is a logical reason, after all. But what about you? You yourself said that you guys had good team work... why are you here?"

Why is she here? "Because... he wouldn't let me fight," Ino said quietly. She'd been contemplating that very question ever since she found out about the mission. Her eyes went past the window to the sky again.

"Now that is sexist," Tenten insisted. "He won't let you fight? Because you're a girl, right?"

"Yes," Ino offered, then she closed her eyes. "But I don't think it's because I'm a girl. It's because I'm Ino." She gave a weak smile here. "Out of all them, he would feel compelled to make sure I didn't get hurt. He'd protect me. He never let me fight by myself. Even when I insisted I could do it myself. Even when I proved that I could, he still stood by the notion that he had to protect me. He's always more anal about that stupid thing when I'm involved." She paused then sighed. "He left me here because I'd distract him."

Tenten followed her eyes towards the window, and she actually smiled a little bit. "You're really worried about him, aren't you?"

"I'm worried about both my teammates."

"But you're more worried about Shikamaru."

"No more so than you are about Neji."

Stalemate.

Tenten blinked at her. Other girls would've darted their eyes away, or blush. Or somehow deny it. Tenten just regarded her with a cool, collected expression, her eyes searching Ino's distracted expression. "How do you figure that?" She asked calmly, succeeding in keeping her tone along the same lines as the rest of the conversation. Nothing gave her away to Ino being right save that initial, startled blink.

Ino turned to meet her gaze, and she gave her an impish smile. "Shikamaru's really big into playing games like Shougi. He even went so far as to try to teach me and Chouji how to play so we'd have something to do. Chouji didn't grasp it at all, and it moved to slowly for my tastes, but I remember something he said. A lot of times, your first move shows how you'll play the game. If you start off offensively, you'll tend to play an offensive game."

Tenten smiled faintly, "So, how'd you know? I don't think I made the first move."

"You did. You started this conversation." Ino smiled, the impish expression returning, "'Neji's with him.'. That's what you said. You wanted to talk about Shikamaru's choice of squad, but you started off with a statement about Neji. While you were actively thinking about the fact you didn't get approached, the thoughts in the back of your head influenced you to comment with Neji first."

That got a stare, and a slight gape from the older girl. "I..." Then, "What kind of 'idiots' are you people? Your team has a powerhouse... a genius... and someone who thinks a little too quickly for her own good."

"I'm one of a kind." Again, the impish smile. "And I'll take that as a compliment, if you don't mind. Thank you."


	3. Chapter Two

_Within These Walls (Sakura)  
_

_-----  
_

She had ran straight for her room the moment she'd gotten home and had spent the better part of the evening there, ignoring her mother's questions about why she had a faint series of bruises on her cheek. Bruises that looked suspiciously like someone's fingertips. The tears had not stopped once she'd buried her face in her pillow, but in truth, it wasn't the sting on her cheek that had caused them. It was the weight of the other girl's words on her heart that had her in such an uproar.

_"That is why I won't forgive him if my precious people don't come back."_

Sakura's fingers curled against the softness of the pillow. Wracking sobs again came to her, causing her to choke and hiccup. Why did she have to be so mean? She hated her. She did! But yet, at the same time, she didn't. Sakura sat up and wrapped her arms around the pillow she brought with her. "Stupid Ino-pig," she grumbled, hugging it tightly. "What does she know?"

_Just that her entire world went out chasing after someone _you_ care so much for._ Sakura winced at her inner voice. Usually it brought her confidence, amusement, and was a channel for her aggression when she couldn't (or wouldn't) display it, but right now, it annoyed her.

She doesn't understand.

_She does. You're alone. She's alone._

She's not in love with any of them.

_You don't know that._

She's hung up on _my_ Sasuke...

_That doesn't mean she's not in love with anyone._

Sakura just ignored her inner voice. How can someone be in love with someone else if they were carrying on a crush/rival with the person you were in love with? Her inner self retorted with a reminder that the rivalry was her doing, but she ignored it. She couldn't even comprehend that the only reason Ino continued her crush with Sasuke was because of her. Well, she could comprehend it, but she didn't want to believe it. It made her seem less like the bad guy here.

So, of course she'd blame it all on Ino. Even though the rift in their friendship was her fault, and even though she tossed the entire attempt at just being with her that morning in her face, she still wanted it to be Ino's fault. And she had spent two years weaving it all in her head on how it was Ino's fault. And as childish as it sounded, Sakura felt she had correctly justified everything by thinking that if Ino hadn't liked Sasuke at all, this never would have happened. Again, it didn't (or wouldn't) dawn on Sakura that Ino liked Sasuke for longer than Sakura did, but she kept it quiet. In fact, Sakura had found out that fact by way of the grape vine of other girls. Not through Ino herself.

Sakura growled to herself and rolled over, buring her face in her pillow and mentally cursing Ino's existance. Thankfully, the swell of anger helped her get over her crying. But the moment disappeared almost as quickly as it came, and Sakura slumped her shoulders as much as she could with how she was laying on her bed. For a moment, she just remained there, but the need of air caused her to lift her head up from the pillow. She frowned a little when she caught sight of the photo had taken just after Kakashi had said they had passed. She sat up and reached over to take it from where it sat on her nightsand, and she just regarded it for a moment. Then, a sigh passed her lips. "Things were so much better then," she murmured, her fingertips moving to touch the photograph of her teammates. "So much simpler." It was just them, and all they had to worry about was their own personal little conflicts.

Setting the picture down again, she rolled to her feet. Releasing a sigh, Sakura closed her eyes and wished away all the terrible feelings she was having. She wondered what got Sasuke to leave. She wondered why Ino acted the way she had done. She wondered what she was going to do next. Where did her loyalties lie, anyway? Ino's words continued to haunt her, really. About how she wouldn't forgive Sasuke if someone got hurt. As if it was all his fault. It wasn't his fault, was it? He _had_ to have been manipulated, or something. Her irrational mind payed absolutely no heed to how he left. She just couldn't believe that he would willingly go to someone like Orochimaru. There had to be something else involved. That bruise... that seal, that had to be doing things to his mind. Since she promised never to tell anyone, and she had already broken it once already, she didn't want to break it again, and let Ino know about it.

Again, another part of the conversation with the other kunoichi played in her mind. The demand that was made of her. Sakura chewed her lip. _Can you tell me, with any certainty, that he wouldn't have gone willingly? _ Sakura wanted to say yes. She wanted to be able to tell Ino that Sasuke never would have done such a thing if he wasn't persuaded to. But something kept stopping her. He did say that he wanted to kill a man when Kakashi had asked them what their goals were. Maybe that fact kept haunting her. Would he have just simply gone to Orochimaru in order to accomplish his goal of killing this person; the person responsible for his clan's massacre?

"Ohh, I hate you, Ino-pig," Sakura grumbled, running her fingers through her hair as if she was suddenly developing a massive headache. Why did she have to do this to her? Stupid, stupid Ino. If it wasn't for that blonde's meddling, then she wouldn't be thinking about things like this.

A knock at her door interrupted her, and she snapped her head up, "What?!" She balked immediately when she realized it was her mother, when she opened the door.

"Sakura," the other woman's voice was firm, warning her against such a tone. Sakura shyed away slightly, then sighed. She was quiet, waiting for her mother to say what she wanted to say. "You have company." Without saying who it was, the older woman turned away, and walked off, leaving Sakura to scramble off her bed and follow her.

What greeted her in the family room surprised her, though, one part of her shouldn't have. Ino stood there, her arms crossed, and her eyes focused on some undetermined point on the ceiling. Ino's presence wasn't surprised her, really, but the fact that the kunoichi from Rock Lee's team was standing with her, did. "Ino," Sakura offered neutrally in greeting, before she turned to the other, "Tenten."

Tenten turned and grinned at Ino. "She didn't forget my name."

"That's because she's a sponge," Ino mumbled before she sighed and looked at Sakura. Sakura could tell that she wanted to make a crack about her forehead, but it never came.

For a moment, the two just regarded each other. Sakura was aware of Tenten shifting next to Ino, perhaps in response to the tension that was likely being felt, but nothing overly explosive happened. "Why are you here?" _Oh, sure, that was nice. You know, Sakura, you could stop trying to put your foot in your mouth around this girl. 'Why are you here?', doesn't that sound a little overly defensive, huh?_ Sakura inwardly grimaced at her inner voice. Stupid thing.

Ino apparently had the same idea as Sakura's inner self, and her eyes narrowed. A moment passed, Ino likely trying to keep her temper in check, before the blonde gave a sigh. "Tenten and I are going to the hospital to visit Rock Lee. He had his surgery, and we figured you would like to come with."

Sakura paused for a moment. Out of all the things she was expecting to have Ino say, that wasn't one of them. For a moment, she just stood there. She glanced at the door, as if whether or not she wanted to go was on the door's surface. But then, she finally sighed. Being torn in what to do, she took the path of least resistance. "I'm not feeling all that well, Ino. I think I'll stay. I'll visit him tomorrow." She offered a polite, but fake (which she saw that Ino recognized immediately) smile, "Thank you, though, for inviting me."

There hadn't been many times in the past that Sakura bore witness to the slow boil of Ino's temper, and have it be ready to be directed at her. But she got such a treat just then. She never thought Ino's eyes could darken so abruptly, particularly the lighter parts towards the center of the eye. Her fists clenched and Sakura prepared to defend herself against whatever verbal onslaught Ino was about to launch when Tenten stepped to the side to place a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"They're probably going to close visiting hours, soon," Tenten offered, her voice steady and calm. Sakura was actually shocked when Ino did take a few breaths to calm herself down. What did Tenten do that no one else could do in the face of such a storm? Sakura didn't get it.

"Fine," Ino's voice still had an edge to it, and she just shook her head. "If you're still up to it, I guess I'll check in with you tomorrow." Without another word, Ino spun around and, after saying farewell to Sakura's mother, practically stormed out of the house. Tenten lingered only long enough to give Sakura a "what can you do?" type shrug, before she followed Ino. Sakura was thankful that Tenten didn't slam the door when she closed it. She was certain that the door couldn't handle another jarring like Ino had given it.

"What was that all about?" Sakura's mother asked, having witnessed the entire thing.

For a moment, Sakura wanted to spill everything, but instead, she sighed, tears stinging her eyes once again at seeing Ino. "Nothing..." she murmured, then took a deep breath. "It's nothing, mom." Without offering anything more, Sakura simply walked up the stairs to her room, to hide herself within it's walls once again.


	4. Chapter Three

_Anywhere (Hinata)_

Characters: Hinata, and the bobsy twins (Ino and Tenten). Various cameos.

Warnings: None

Notes: For the quietest out of the four, this chapter is long. Of course, there's a bit of a treat, I guess if you want to call it that, early on.

-----

Tension was always part of the Hyuuga compound, especially when it came to it's primary members. It was just something that a person accepted. It was, after all, a part of life.

Hinata didn't often have much to do at home. She prefered to spend it away from the compound. This happened more and more once she was assigned a team. While it wasn't with people she wanted, it did good to make her have social interaction, and she found herself making excuses to spend more and more time with them. It would prove to be the only way to escape her family that made it look like she wasn't escaping. But there would be no escaping for her tonight, she realized. Both of her teammates were gone, as well as her cousin. It was his lack of presence that made the constant tension almost unbearable.

She sighed and stood up. Habitually, she turned and made sure that the blankets didn't look too disturbed. She liked to keep things tidy. It meant that there was less things for people to notice when she was around. The less she was noticed, the better - being noticed didn't usually lead to anything good in her life. In fact, her father rarely spoke to her these days unless it was to scold her about something.

But right now, she wanted to remain completely out of sight. There were often murmurings about her being the subject of "misguided anger", or something. If that was the case, then, currently, there was much opportunity for anger and tension to be "misdirected" towards her. What made things worse was that Neji failed to leave more than a passing comment that he was leaving with Shikamaru.

A passing comment that was given to her.

_"Tell your father that I'm leaving."_

_Hinata just blinked, her eyes moving from her cousin, to the newly appointed Chuunin. Her eyes widened slightly, and she shook her head a bit. "But... You should go tell him yourself." She shocked herself by not stammering, though she did shrink when his eyes fell on her, frigid and demanding._

_For a moment, he just stared at her, then, quietly, he simply stated, "I don't have time to get into a discussion with him about this. The more time we dally, the farther away Sasuke gets."_

_She flicked her gaze over to Naruto at the mention of Sasuke. He was trying not to pace, but he was clearly nervous. Kiba, who was standing next to him, only added to the nervous energy. Luckily, Chouji and Shikamaru countered that energy by remaining calm. It was hard to tell if Shikamaru was even nervous at all. She looked back to Neji, and she sighed, her brows coming together for a moment. She wanted to ask him why it had to be her of all people, but the words never came._

_Again, silence was between her and her cousin, interrupted by Shikamaru clearing his throat in a definite hint. Hinata sighed, resigned to the fate she was handed, and took a step back. Neji took the necessary steps to join the group, but he paused just shy of it. "Don't worry too much about me, Hinata-sama." He did something then that she never thought possible, especially directed at her, and without the contempt and pain that tended to be in such an expression._

_He smiled._

_It was faint, but it was enough to make Hinata feel a little better about things, but at the same time, it made her feel worse. Without any other words, the group departed while Hinata watched. Her hands were clasped at her chest, as she watched that group. For her, nearly everyone there was important to her. Naruto, Kiba... Neji... She chewed her lip then ran to catch up with the group, just close enough to be heard. "Shikamaru-san!"_

_The group as a whole stopped again, but only the owner of the name turned fully to regard her. He waited with something of an annoyed patience while she took a couple of breaths. Fidgeting for a moment, she regarded them all. "Please... be safe," Her eyes lingered on Neji, who still was regarding her without any contempt, for some reason, then she looked to Kiba. He just flashed her his typical cocky grin, and Akamaru barked his agreement. Everything'll be fine, they had conveyed. Then, feeling the blush creeping to her cheeks, she looked at Naruto. He, too, smiled at her, though, the emotions were mixed. He was scared, angry... and hurt. _

_"Anything else?" Shikamaru prompted her, though his voice didn't hold the trace of annoyance that seemed to be in his expression._

_Blinking back the tears that were forming watching those close to her leave towards an uncertain future, she said but one thing, something that Shikamaru acknowledged with a simple nod; "Return."_

That memory seemed to have happened so long ago. Hinata was unsure what the actual time that passed was, but it was enough to make it seem like forever. Still, no word had made it's way back to the village. No way for anyone to guess what was going on, and those that had an idea were left to try not to assume the worse. Was she assuming the worse? She didn't know. She was just scared, and worried for her friends and family. Unfortunately, all of that worry she was feeling was also felt by the Family. And, out of habit it seemed, that tension was often directed back at her.

But at the moment, she was feeling cooped up in her room. She wanted to feel fresh air on her face. Steeling herself, Hinata turned and left her room, making sure to close the door behind her. There was absolutely no way she was prepared for the walk from where she slept, to the front of the residence. She would have to pass her father, and he still showed severe indication of his displeasure with the message she had given him. But her goal was past him. She wanted to be outside. So, to get to where she wanted to be, she had to face what she feared the most. It was, after all, logical.

Her footsteps were silent as she padded across the floor towards the front of the house. She thougth her attempt to go unnoticed had succeeded, but the moment she reached for the handle of the door, there was the sound of a man clearing his throat behind her.

Having a good idea who it was, Hinata knew that waiting to be prompted with where she was going wasn't the best course of action. "I... I'm going to go outside for a little while." She wanted to continue out the door, not giving the other time to convince her to do otherwise, but she knew that was just asking for trouble. Chewing her lip for just a scant moment, Hinata clasped her hands before her and turned around to face her father. Sometimes, she hated when she was right.

A long moment stretched between them, their conversations never going well whenever they happened. Finally, he spoke. "Where would you go?" Hinata hated the fact he implied that she didn't have any where to be other than home.

"Perhaps to the training grounds. O..or maybe the Ichiraku... or..."

"Alone?"

That statement hurt more than any strike he could summon. Hinata's shoulders rolled slightly, dejected and discouraged from her goal. She gave a meek nod, and simply waited for whatever words he would have for such an apparently futile quest. He was right in what he implied: why go to any place that was meant to be a place of socializing when she had no one to socialize with? But before it could happen, it seemed that a stroke of luck would be in order.

Interrupting their talk (if one could call it that), one of the other members of the clan approached her father. The person spoke in hushed tones, but the way Hiashy narrowed his eyes down at her let her know that this had to do with her. Another moment passed, and with a guesture to indicate Hinata should move, he stepped past her and left through the door she herself had intended to retreat through.

Since the door wasn't closed behind him, Hinata glanced at the messenger before slipping out after her father. He gave no indication that her presence was unwanted as she followed him through the courtyard, wondering who would just stand way out there instead of actually walking to the front of the house.

She didn't share many things with her father, but she did cherish the moments when they happened. Yet, she failed to figure out how a moment of shock, timed almost exactly, would be considered something worth cherishing? Hiashi's own expression returned to one of steely granite within seconds, but Hinata couldn't help but continue to stare at what was waiting for them. Never in her life did she ever think to have other genin, genin that she knew from a distance, at her home. That weren't her teammates, at least.

Hinata figured Tenten might've been here to check on Neji's status, but she couldn't figure out for the life of her why Ino was there. Tenten, upon seeing Hiashi, turned to murmur something to Ino. The blonde just rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and looked elsewhere. The two greeted her father, and it was painfully obvious which one of the two was used to such a formal greeting. Hinata was thankful that her father didn't seemed to take offense at Ino's stiffness in greeting.

"Why are you here?"

Tenten, used to Hiashi's mannerisms, took the harshly toned question in stride. Ino, however, looked like she was going to bark at the man, but held her tongue when she got a warning look from Tenten. Hinata wondered why the look she got from the man himself failed to stop her in her tracks.

Taking a deep breath, Tenten addressed the older man. "We were wondering if it would be alright if Hinata could come with us to the hospital. We're going to be visiting my teammate, Rock Lee, who just had surgery." The request was delivered in a calm, respectful tone. Hinata was then sure that Tenten was making herself to be the designated speaker here. Likely to keep Ino from saying something she shouldn't. It was something Hinata was curious about. Sure, Ino was often brash, but would she really mouth off to someone like her father, unprovoked?

Still, she was hopeful about the request. She glanced up to her father, to try to read his expression, to anticipate how he was going to handle it. His face gave nothing away, and she was no where near as good as Neji was at reading body language.

"Why?" was all Hiashi said.

Before Tenten could put forth an answer, Ino was the one who spoke. "We figured it'd be a good idea, considering things." Hiashi turned and arched an eyebrow at Ino. Tenten had looked tense, but she was relaxing when Ino's voice was relatively level, and polite. Hinata was again curious why Tenten was on edge about it all. Still, Ino continued, without being prompted, "Sometimes it's good for people who're going through the same things to do something together. I'm sure you know about the mission the guys are on, so I shouldn't have to go into that. We all got teammates there. The waiting'll go by faster if we did it together."

Hinata couldn't hide the expression of surprise at hearing that. That was it? It seemed so trivial, to come all the way out here for her, but looking at Ino, and the way Tenten's expression seemed to confirm the other's words, Hinata saw that the stated purpose was genuine. A smile tugged at her lips. She felt almost... special. But what about her father? She wanted to watch him, but she didn't want to appear as if she was pleading with him to let her go.

He responded with more questions. Something about what else would the girls would do, when would he expect Hinata back, and despite the veiled threats if they didn't return Hinata by the curfew he would later set, both girls answered each of his queries succinctly, and without skipping a beat. Ino, of course, was showing that her patience with the interrogation was thinning, and towards the end, it was Tenten who was doing most of the talking. Hinata figured that Ino decided to remain silent once more.

But by some stroke of luck, she was allowed to go. Oh, her father certainly didn't _say_ anything of the sort, since he was acting as if she wasn't there anymore, but with the way he had stated the time of curfew again, and then left, Hinata figured she was free to go.

Ino waited until she was certain the man was back in the house, "Geeze. Let's get out of here before he decides to drill us on why his underwear's so tight."

-----

For the most part, Hinata was content listening to the other girls talk. They didn't go straight to the hospital, as Ino got a craving for something sweet, and treated them all to ice cream. Hinata didn't take part in the conversation, just ate, and listened. Tenten was slightly different than when she had seen her with Neji, or in the exams. She seemed almost relaxed. Ino seemed as if she was going to explode with nervous energy. The two spent the ice cream trip trading stories about their teams. Ino kept nudging Hinata to join in, but she just blushed and returned to her ice cream each time. Ino was certainly a... loud... personality, and Hinata felt intimidated by it. Strangely enough, Ino didn't press

Hinata wondered, as they walked towards the hospital, if that was how Sakura felt when she was first friended by Ino. Intimidated. Sakura was said to have been shier than Hinata then. And she was constantly teased. Then she caught the eye of Ino, and the rest, as they say, was history. Ino certainly tried her best to make Hinata feel included in this, but Hinata wasn't sure what to do.

Especially since the topic, again, fell on boys. And not in the teammate sense.

"But don't you think he could at least get a wax, though?"

"I think his brows are part of his charm."

"They're not doing a good job of attracting Sakura."

"Whoa, we've been down there before."

"Okay, you're right, Tenten."

"I am...?"

"His brows... her forehead... they're made for each other."

"I-Ino.... that's not very nice." Hinata stopped in her walk and blinked a bit, surprised she even spoke. Immediately a blush began to spread along her cheeks, and she looked elsewhere.

Ino's smile was smug, and she exchanged a glance with Tenten, before she reached out and poked Hinata in the shoulder. "It's called friendly teasing, Hinata. Good friends do that to each other."

Tenten gave a nod here, confirming it, but Hinata still wasn't too sure. It wasn't nice to talk about people like that. She fidgeted slightly and chewed her lip. "I... I don't know. It just doesn't sound very nice." She paused, and then hesitantly asked, "Be-besides... you and Sakura aren't friends anymore."

"Hm." Ino paused and then shrugged, "We are. She's just stubborn. Something stupid came between us--"

"Something stupid's still between you," Tenten interjected, then whistled slightly and looked away when Ino shot her a look.

"... As I was saying, something stupid came between us, and we're still getting over it."

"Sasuke," Hinata stated. Everyone liked Sasuke. Well, save for her. So, it was frequent that friends would fight over him. She didn't understand it, really, but it was something that happened, so, she didn't really dispute it. "I... I wish that hadn't have happened."

Ino just shrugged. "Sasuke's old news. I just wish she'd realize it."

The way that Ino didn't continue along that converstion, as well as her annoyed expression about it, Hinata got the distinct feeling that she didn't want to talk about Sasuke anymore. She figured that was fine. She didn't want to talk about anything that would make people upset. Ino lifted her arms then threw her hands on her hips. "Man, boys are so... idiotic."

Tenten rolled her eyes, and she shook her head. "Is that all you think about, Ino?"

Ino just grinned, then looked at Hinata, "C'mon, what do you think, Hinata? I need a second opinion."

Hinata froze and stared at her classmate. She wasn't serious, was she? The nervous tapping of her fingers returned. "I... I wouldn't know," she answered, a blush tinging her cheeks.

She realized, immediately, that was the wrong thing to do. Ino regarded her suddenly as if she was some tiny bird facing a cat who was in a very playful mood. Tenten also caught this look and she tossed her hands on her hips. "Ino..." came the warning.

Ino ignored it. "Oh, really now." She grinned and nudged Hinata with an elbow. "And what about all of this with a certain blue-eyed boy, hmm?"

"I wouldn't know," Hinata insisted, though the blush got worse. She barely heard Tenten berate Ino for teasing her, and Ino giving her defense over the pounding of her heart.

Ino's giggle broke through, though, and despite not wanting to, Hinata glanced up. "C'mon. It's pretty obvious, you know. I think it's cute, really." She ducked a swing from Tenten then. "What? It is!"

"About as cute as you're being right now."

Despite the attention being on her (yet, not really as Ino and Tenten were reduced, again, to tossing comments back and forth), Hinata felt herself smile a bit. Perhaps this was what it was like to actually just "hang out" with people. For no reason. Other girls, even. It wasn't a priviledge she'd had given to her before, considering she wasn't one to attract attention, or want it. But, still, it made her remarkably nervous, and she tried to withdraw again from the pair.

She tapped her fingers together for a moment, then sighed. She glanced to the horizon, where the boys had headeded. For some reason, a chill ran down her spine, and she began to feel a faint sense of dread. She tried to shrug it off, but she couldn't. Chewing her lip, she regarded the other two.

Hinata's pause didn't go unnoticed, apparently. "You okay?" Tenten asked, turning to regard the Hyuuga girl.

She wondered how to answer that, and then she simply nodded. "I'm fine." Again, she glanced towards the horizon, before she sighed once more. "I... would you mind if I took my leave? I just..." She had this urge to watch for them.

Ino and Tenten exchanged looks for a moment, before Ino answered. "Sure. S'fine." She took a moment to think before she offered her a smile. "We'll check up on you when we head back, okay?"

Tenten gave HInata a smile as well and nodded her agreement with Ino.

After a moment, Hinata returned their smiles, bid them farewell, then walked away. She thought about returning home, though she'd only been gone for maybe an hour or so, but she decided against it. Instead, she made her way to the front gate of the village, and found somewhere where she could sit and watch the forest beyond. If something did happen soon, she would be one of the first ones to have any knowledge of it, and she hoped that the feeling of dread she was feeling was only nerves, and no indication something had gone wrong.


	5. Chapter Four

__Yay, another chapter. This time, from Tenten's point of view. This is also the last chapter of this arc. The updates for the next three chapters will be rather quick, though, as they've already been written and been sitting on my computer for some time. Oi. Anyway, Please enjoy._  
  
----  
  
Promises to Break_

".... what?"

The person on the other side of the desk regarded the Kunoichi as if she had a hearing problem. The nurse shuffled her papers, then regarded the girl again. "I said that you can't see Rock Lee, as he's not here."

"I think we can get a more informative answer out of this chair," A very annoyed voice grumbled. "I think I'm going to go ask it."

Tenten's forehead hit the counter with a solid thump. She ignored the sudden throbbing that came with it, figuring that was the price to pay for forgetting she had her forehead protector on. She listened as her friend did indeed ask the chair for a progress report on Rock Lee. Tenten figured it wasn't too bad. Ino had behaved herself very well over the course of the day by keeping her temper in check. Granted, Tenten usually had to nudge her, but, all in all, Ino had kept her cool. So, she figured she could be thankful that the blonde was taking her temper out on an unsuspecting chair instead of the nurse.

It was still embarrassing in a way, though.

Lifting her head, she attempted to try the inquiry again. "Why isn't he here? He was supposed to have surgery. He shouldn't be up and about."

Shifting her papers again, the nurse was about to answer but her eyes shifted to some spot behind Tenten. Tenten also became aware that Ino had stopped harrassing the chair at some point. Glancing over her shoulder, she noted that the blonde was staring in roughly the same direction the nurse was, prompting her to to turn about fully to see what, or more accurately, who had garnered their attention.

It was the first time Tenten had seen the new Hokage up close. The genin had all caught glances of her here and there, But had never been in a position to actually speak to her. Casting a glance at Ino, Tenten was thankful to see that she wasn't the only one who was standing there in awe of the woman. She was, after all, a legend. An excellent role-model for all of the kunoichi. Tenten wasn't one to fantasize often, but when it came to being a ninja, even she had her dreams. And to be even just marginally as great as Tsunade was one of them.

The older woman gave them both something of a sympathetic smile, and there was something about the way she looked at them hat Tsuande had heard her inquiries about her teammate. "He isn't supposed to be up and about," Tsunade answered, moving to rest an arm on the same counter Tenten practically kissed. "But he is."

Ino's brows shot up, and Tenten waited for yet another round of questioning to be directed at the chair. It didn't happen. "Well? What's the story?" she said instead.

Tenten got her first real indication that Tsunade wasn't some unapproachable figure from myth then when the Hokage just took the question in stride. She didn't know why the other woman hadn't taken offense by the question (more accurately, the tone. Ino's patience was taking one blow after another, and it was showing. It would be luck that it would finally snap in front of the Hokage), but Tsunade just smirked, faintly.

"Yamanaka, right?" Tsunade offered. Ino gave a nod, and the Hokage just gave a slight snort in amusement and shook her head. It was as if the clarification of who she was explained everything. She then looked at Tenten once more, "You're asking about Rock Lee?"

Tenten nodded. "He's my teammate. We were just going to visit him. He was supposed to have his surgery today."

"He did."

And Tenten was back to the original problem. If Rock Lee had his surgery, then why wasn't he in the hospital? She was missing bits of information, and she knew that the woman before her had it. She wondered if it would be appropriate to ask her about it, or just wait for it to be volunteered. Tsunade, thankfully, offered it without further questioning.

"He...decided that since the operation was successful, that he was fit enough to chase after the boys." She didn't have to clarify who the boys were.

Tenten's brows came down in a worried frown. So, not only Neji was chasing after Sasuke, but now Lee, too? And who knows what it was that took Sasuke to begin with. Tenten glanced to Ino, who had the same sort of frown on her face, save for the fact hers was becoming increasingly tainted with that temper of hers. "But... how ... wasn't he watched?" Tenten asked.

"I wasn't expecting him to bolt, so I didn't feel the need to post guards or anything," the Hokage said in an exasperated tone. "Not like I've got the manpower to spare anyway." She gave a motherly smile to Tenten, and the younger kunoichi could tell it wasn't an expression that was used often. It looked so odd on her. A hand patted her shoulder, then, "Things'll be alright, I'm sure. If I hear anything, I'll let you know." Tsunade paused, and then flicked a look over to Ino, who was directing a smouldering glance down to the floor. "I'll let both of you know."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Tenten offered, before Tsunade took her leave of them both. Looking at Ino, Tenten sighed and walked over to her, poking her in the shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey."

Tenten frowned, and then blinked. "What's got you all up in arms all of a sudden?" she asked, turning to walk out of the hospital. Ino followed her, and Tenten couldn't stiffle a giggle when the blonde stuffed her hands in her pockets and shuffled along beside of her. Ino really did display a lot of habits that came from her teammates, but Tenten wasn't about to point this out to her, pretty sure that the other girl would deny it. The giggle she has given was just answered with a shrug. Considering who Ino was, Tenten was sure she didn't have to explain it.

"I don't know," Ino finally answered the question after a time, "Just... this Rock Lee thing? Sakura being a total bitch. And then Hinata getting a case of the jitters more than usual... it's just not really being kind to this whole mess."

Tenten pursed her lips, her hands moving to clasp behind her as she walked. She could understand where Ino was coming from, though everything could be explained away. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Ino." And wasn't Ino usually the type to try to keep a chin up?

But Ino didn't look convinced. "I'm not sure." She took a breath. "I'm... I just have a real bad feeling about this, Tenten. I can't explain it. Ever since we left Sakura's, I've had this weird feeling in my gut. Like when you're anticipating an attack or something, but you're not sure when it's going to happen, or where it's going to come from."

That caused Tenten to frown. She wasn't going to admit it aloud but she felt the same way, and the news about Lee was only making it worse. She realized that the other girls were likely getting the feeling in spades.While she was on good terms with both her teammates, Tenten wasn't especially close to either of them outside of being a comrade. The rookies though all had strong bonds between them. "They'll be fine, I'm sure of it, Ino."

She wasn't sure if Ino believed her, but they fell into something of a silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, Tenten realized. It was likely needed. Not for the silence itself, but for just the simple sake of the two being in each other's company. Stealing a glance at Ino, she pulled her lips thin. She wondered what was going through Ino's mind just then, seeing how the other girl's eyes kept going to the clouds, then to where Hinata had ran off to.

Ino surprised Tenten, on several levels. Actually, all the rookie girls had. Sakura seemed so calm and put together when Tenten saw her at the exams, for the most part, yet the tension was unbearable when they visited her earlier, and Sakura seemed more out of sorts for some reason, than Ino was. It was strange, really. Tenten really wanted the whole story, but Ino just gave her bits and pieces of it. Enough to satisfy her curiosity. But she had to wonder what was going through the pink-haired kunoichi's head right now. Sasuke was her teammate, after all, and while Ino's feelings seemed to have waned for this year's top rookie, Sakura's seemed to have increased. Was that why she was hiding in her room, hiding away from the world? Because of _that_? Tenten couldn't understand.

_Rookies. So confusing._

Tenten didn't see Hinata's match with Neji, but Ino filled her in on it, and she saw that same, quiet strength during their walk. And Ino? For someone so open, Ino certainly was an enigma. Her feelings were out in the open, but, she managed to keep leading Tenten along, handing out choice bits of information bout things, yet never revealing the entire picture.

She smiled then. She would figure it out eventually. She had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time the four of them would cross paths. Perhaps the current situation wasn't the ideal time to make friends, but it seemed to work out. And while Tenten wouldn't come out and openly admit it, she'd been enjoying the company of other girls. So long as Ino didn't make her do anything overly girly...

"... Tenten, we should pinky swear."

Tenten let out a sigh. Spoke too soon.

Frowning slight, she turned to look at Ino, who looked as though she hadn't just made some ridiculous request.

"A pinky swear," Ino continued, not skipping a beat, "It's a promise you're supposed to try to keep no matter what, y'know? Didn't you do that when you were a little girl?"

The request sounded remarkably juvenile to Tenten, the scowl on her face making that fact known. Honestly, Tenten had outgrown such childish things long ago. Maybe it was just the stress getting to Ino.. "Why?"

Ino just shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, well, I can't very well go find Hinata or Sakura to do this with, but... You're here..." She frowned, not being able to find the right words. "I mean, the guys, they mean a lot to us, right? Then... y'know, maybe we should tell 'em." Anticipating Tenten's question about that, Ino continued, "If we promise then we'd have to abide by it. We're honorable girls, right?" Ino's eyes flickered again towards the gates.

_She's worried. _Tenten sighed, wanting to dispute the request yet not really having the energy to do so. Not after finding out that Lee was missing, too.. Reluctantly, almost as if it was against her will, Tenten's hand lifted and she held it out to Ino, pinky extended.

Ino's eyes widened for a moment, and then she grinned. Apparently she didn't need to specify what, precisely, she was talking about. Tenten was an intelligent girl, and knew that, really, Ino was only talking about specific people. Maybe she had a point about telling them their feelings. After all, they were in danger, and sometimes, if a ninja didn't act soon enough, it could end up being too late. That, Tenten figured, was the reason why she had agreed.

_If I don't say anything now, then something might happen, and he'll never know._

Ino's pinky locked with Tenten's and the blonde grinned. "We'll tell 'em our feelings. I'm sure they'll be happy to know how much they're appreciated."

"A promise to keep?" Tenten asked, feeling the corners of her mouth lift.

"A promise to keep."

Withdrawing her hand, Tenten sighed. "Alright, now that I feel like I'm five years younger, why don't we decide on who's houseto crash at while we wait for the boys?" Ino nodded, pointing in the direction of her house. Before Tenten could offer any real protest, her wrist was grabbed and she found herself being dragged through the streets of Konoha before she could even have a chance to get a word in edgewise.

That was alright, though, she figured. At the moment, the kunoichi didn't really have anyone else, just each other. And in the face of a oncoming storm, each other was enough.


	6. Chapter Five

Well, here we have it. The first chapter of the second arc. Again, this is dealing with the Kunoichi's reactions to what's gone on in the recent manga chapters. I have taken some liberties and made assumptions on how things would go. This'll probably be where my fic slips off into the slightly AU side of things. Ah well. Anyway, I'd like to thank those've taken the time to review, and those that've just decided to read my little venture into Naruto fanfiction.

And now, I leave you with Hinata to kick things off.

------

_Baited Breath_

Hinata found herself back on the walls of the village once again come morning. She really couldn't help it. Sakura was holed up in her home refusing to see anyone, or so Ino had said. Ino and Tenten were making the most of the time on their hands together, having somehow found grounds of friendship through the common trait of being worried for their teammates, and perhaps something more. Something even Hinata had noticed, listening to them speak on the way to the hospital to visit Rock Lee. But while she was enjoying her time with them when they invited her along, Hinata felt that one of them should wait for any sign of the rescuers' return.

Her hands were together, fingers pressed in their customary position, but it wasn't a gesture of nervousness this time, but one of anticipation. She'd been feeling anxious, a feeling of strange dread ever since she came here. And it kept increasing as she continued to sit and watch. She had stopped her vigil in order to go home, as she likely would have gotten trouble if she broke curfew, but she was quick to return to the gate as soon as the morning permitted.

The feeling of dread had multiplied yet again by the time she returned. Her chest was tight with fear, her breath slightly irregular and she was certain it was more how she was feeling, and not because of the injuries she had sustained a month or so prior to this in her fight with Neji. She figured, that the only way to really deal with it was to wait for sign of anyone's return. She could just wait with Ino and Tenten, instead of here, but she was certain they would understand the choice.

It was only because of the guards below her that she even remembered to eat lunch. She was so lost in her thoughts that the morning passed by, and it was soon time for the midday meal. One of them, someone whom she couldn't remember the name of, brought her something to eat. She couldn't even recall what it was now, the memory faded in the oblivion that was a day spent in a haze. She ate in the same silence she watched in, not even tasting the food. She was so singularly focused on watching the path before the village, and the forest beyond. She had to see something. Anything.

She eventually became aware of restlessness around her. It caused her to tear her attention from the forest ahead, concentrating on the immeduate area around her. Catching sight of a couple of chuunin that were still in the village moving about, they vanished out of sight, Hinata only catching them again as they passed the fence, moving quickly into the forest. She frowned and moved to get down off the fence. Perhaps it was them? They were returning? Hope swelled inside of her, hoping that her feelings of dread would soon be banished, and be tossed away as just simple paranoia. She blinked when one of the guards put a hand on her shoulder.

"You should be inside the gates." His tone was something that Hinata didn't like. It slowly began to eat away at the hope she was just feeling. Her hands lifted, fingers pressing togther for a moment as she realized he knew something. She noticed he wasn't pressuring her, wasn't demanding that she do as was suggested. It gave her a moment to think, and again eyes turned to the forest. Something was going to be returning, she realized, and whatever it was, it was something the guard didn't want her to see.

_He knows who I'm waiting for._ It wasn't that hard to figure out. Word travels fast in a small village full of ninja, who were trained to gather information. Her fingers pressed together again, her brow furrowed in frustration for a moment. She turned to leave, like she was asked to, but she was stalled by something. Another glance to the forest behind her, and she realized what that something was. Fear. Something happened, something bad, and she came to the conclusion that's why they wanted her to leave. A sigh and she turned to the jounin guard, white eyes turning up to him with a pleading expression. "P..please...I... what is happening?" She wished she didn't stammer so, but she didn't like really confronting people.

Especially since it didn't look like the Jounin wanted to tell her anything. He hesitated, and looked to his companion before looking down to her again. She waited patiently as he wrestled with the idea of answering her question, and then finally, his shoulders slumped in a sign of internal defeat. "There was word sent that two of the genins were reported down." Perhaps it was good that she didn't need elaboration.

The words caused her blood to freeze, and then somehow flow backwards. A hand reached up, her expression of complete horror. "Down? Ho--"

The jounin interrupted her with a hand, "That's all we know. I'm sorry." He paused, and then rested a hand on her shoulder. She didn't know what it was for, but figured it was a sign of sympathy. Regardless, it felt decidedly strange, and made her uncomfortable.

"I have to go," she murmured, tearing out from under his arm. She then did as he requested, turning back into the village. But she was filled with a sudden sense of urgency. She had somewhere to go. Her feet were already taking her there. Pressing against the current limitations of her body, through the streets and the people of Konoha, she ran. She knew where to go, she just hoped she could find it without too much of a problem. She wondered, for a moment, if perhaps she should have gone home first to deliver the news, but she figured this was more urgent.

The shop's bell alerted her presence, and almost immediately, Hinata fell to her knees. She was vaguely aware of a greeting that turned into something resembling a startled calling of her name. She felt hands on her, lifting her up off the floor, and a woman's voice giving direction and asking her the usual questions. Was she alright? No, she just ran all over the village looking for the small flower shop when she just sustained a near-fatal heart wound little over a month ago. While it was fully healed, the body still didn't like to be pressed to its limits just yet. Does she need anything? Yes... But she couldn't find the answer. She was too busy trying to get air into her lungs. But the fact she was breathing seemed to soothe their concerns, she noticed.

She finally glanced up off the floor, since for a moment it took too much energy just to lift her head, and she came face to face with a concerned expression. The woman handed her a glass of water, which Hinata really had no choice but to take. She gave a nod of thanks and took a sip, the motion enforcing her to calm her breathing somewhat. Again, the questions came, and Hinata had to smile faintly. _Her mother is really nice. She doesn't even know me, and yet..._

Is she alright? "I will be fine," she managed quietly, diverting her eyes away from her face, finding the floor more interesting as she went to stand up. Again, the woman put her hands on her, encouraging her to sit. It was a nice gesture, but Hinata shook her head, insisting she stand up.

"I really ap-apologize for the intrusion, but..." She hated making demands. She hated it, but she just had to speak with them. "I have to see Ino, please." Ino's mother blinked, puzzled at the way it was delivered, but she nodded.

"She's upstairs, in her room, with Tenten--Wait, Hinata!"

Hinata couldn't wait anymore. The moment she heard anything, the girl bolted for the stairs. She'll apologize to Ino's mother for such rude behavior, but this was urgent.

This was something they had to know _now_.

-----

"INO! Wait a mi--argh... slow down... Stop, damn it!"

Tenten took off after the blonde girl who, upon hearing Hinata's news, had practically jumped the flight of stairs and flown out the door, leaving Hinata to scramble after the two decidedly faster girls. She was certain that Tenten was chasing after Ino to make her wait up for her, but she figured Ino's reaction was understandable. Once sure she wasn't going to fall over, Hinata was quick to join them. The three of them did get looks from the villagers, and it seemed taht only Hinata took the care to make sure to not run into people.

It wasn't long before the three of them made it to the hospital, Ino was already there by the time Hinata arrived. She felt sure that if Ino could use her voice as a weapon, the Chuunin at the door would have been dead three times over by now. Tenten, upon arriving on Ino's heels, had tried to calm her down, but unlike when they visited the Compound, Ino was having none of it.

"I-ino-san... Please..." Hinata wondered why she was even bothering. If Tenten couldn't get the girl to calm down from the tirade she was going off on, then what chance did she have? By the time the commotion outside had finally attracted enough of someone's attention within to come out and see what the problem was, both Hinata and Tenten had resorted to restraining Ino, each taking an arm. Not that Ino had made any actual motions to strike, but they were really worried just the same.

"What's going on?" asked the newly arrived Chuunin, eyeing the source of the noise that had brought him out in the first place.

Ino's mouth opened but before she could let loose, Tenten's hand snapped up and over her mouth. Hinata took the cue to step forward, and with fingers pressed together, she tried to explain. "Anou... We had heard that there's been, ah, news, about the rescue team."

The Chuunin regarded her as if only just now noticing her, eyes widening then as he took a good look at Ino, still struggling futilely against Tenten's hold. The older genin was easily overpowering her. "Hyuuga Hinata?" He asked. Hinata nodded. He then indicated Ino and Tenten, "Yamanaka Ino and... Tenten was it?" Hinata again gave a nod.

To her surprise, the Chuunin stepped aside, and indicated they could enter. "They've been looking for you three." It didn't make Hinata feel any better about the situation.

With permission given, Ino calmed down, and waited for Hinata to enter first, before she and tenten followed. Once inside, the girls were led through the hallways towards a waiting area. Her brows came down when the first sight she saw was her father. Glancing away from him briefly, she noted two other women sitting further down the hallway as well. Hinata couldn't see clearly from this angle, but she was certain one of them was crying.

"Hinata. Tenten." Hiashi's voice caused Hinata to practically snap to attention. Once that attention was given by both girls, Hiashi chose to address Ino instead. "You. Your house was called a short time ago. Your mother will be arriving shortly." He tilted his head to the side, towards the women. "Your presence is required there. Go, and do not dally."

Placated by confusion, and by the general ominous feel of the area, Ino did as she was told, while Hinata and Tenten waited for what Hiashi had to tell them. Hinata could tell that whatever it was, it was difficult for him to say. She never seen him look so agitated. Both she and Tenten knew better than to prompt the man before he was ready to speak, so they waited for him to speak.

"Two of that party returned," his tone indicated that he was already aware that the girls knew this. He sighed, and the words that followed held a pain that Hinata hadn't thought he was capable of displaying. "Neji was one of the two. He was... gravely injured. He's alive, but..."

He didn't need to finish that statement. Beside her, Tenten gasped and Hinata glanced towards the ground. The last thing Neji had said to her was to not worry, and all she asked of him was to return. Well, at least that part of the request was kept, but... "And... and the other?" Hinata heard herself ask.

Hiashi's eyes flickered in Ino's direction, and after a bit of confused hesitation, Tenten and Hinata also glanced her way. They watched her for a moment, but then, as Ino started to become distraught, they exchanged looks of realization. Hinata glanced to her father, as if trying to seek confirmation, or perhaps, an indication that her assumption was wrong.

Hiashi's features, however, remained cold as Ino let out a heartbroken cry.


	7. Chapter Six

Ugh, I am SO Sorry about the delay in this. Everything just sort of got dumped on me (Wisdom tooth extraction, death in the family, this that and the other) and I've just had no time to get around to checking things. And at the same time, my Beta also had issues, so, y'know what... um, this isn't proofed either. This was written long before most of the first arc was, so there might be continuity errors I failed to pick up in my own proofing. I plan to sit my Beta down once she's had a moment to breathe, and make sure everything's fine. Hopefully the next portion of it won't be so bad.  
  
Again, very very sorry about the wait and any errors. Enjoy  
  
Left Outside Alone  
-----  
  
Word travels fast, especially in a village full of ninja.

It didn't take long for Sakura to find out that they were bringing back two of the team that went after Sasuke. She had spent the last two days locked in her room, only coming out to get something to eat. The entire encounter with Sasuke, and then later, the confrontation with Ino, was just too stressful for her to deal with. She swore she could still feel the stinging of the slap Ino delivered to her that day, and tears welled up in her eyes at the memory of it all. She still couldn't come to grips with it. Or the knowledge that Ino had been right. She had been right all along, and Sakura turned her away.

But now, she was going to have to face the music. She was going to have to own up to Ino's words.

She didn't know where she found the strength to do so, but she crawled out of bed, took a shower, dressed, then went down stairs to eat something. It was just enough to ensure that she wouldn't pass out on her trip. She only told her mother that she was going to the hospital to see who the two downed Genin were. There still wasn't much information about what had happened. All that was known that the two downed gein were, as all that was known that was they were two of the pursuing party that Shikamaru had led out. It was assumed that Rock Lee had come across them and sent word, somehow, back to the village to be dealt with while he continued to catch up with the others. Her determination was viritually nonexistant, so it took her some internal coaxing to actually step out the door.

She was afraid.

The walk to the hospital was long. She tried not to dally, but she still ended up stalling every so often. She didn't know what she was going to encounter. She didn't want to face it. Ino's words continued to plague her. Sakura hadn't felt so torn in her life. She loved Sasuke, but... she knew Ino was right. And it wasn't that she was just right in the fact of what would happen if anyone got hurt, but the fact it would be justified. The last argument that Ino left her with to think over still hadn't been defeated in her mind yet. Ino won that round, even though Sakura refused to admit that particular defeat.

The hospital loomed before her, and it took more calling of that nonexistant courage to step through the doors and look around. Several concerned shinobi were already about, but not many. She saw several of the higher ranking Ninja that remained for the purpose of protecting the village around, probably to keep peace and keep anyone from being to insisting on confirming rumors. Having already visited the hospital repeatedly, she made her way to the intensive care part of the hospital, having a feeling that if those two who were brought back were anywhere, it would be here. _Or the morgue,_ her mind shot back. The sentiment was tossed aside, not wanting to consider that option. As she drew closer, her mind played over who would be best all around for it to be there. Despite all the breakdowns her mind came up with, the only "best" conclusion was that it was Sasuke and Naruto. Or Sasuke and anyone. As long as Sasuke was there, then he could answer for the idiocy that possessed him.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but you can't come through here." A voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she blinked up at the people before her. A pair of... either Chuunin or Jounin, she couldn't remember. She recalled them, though. They were the two that woke her from the bench after Sasuke knocked her out. She tried to figure out which of the pair spoke to her, so she didn't immediately respond. She was only marginally aware that it looked as if she was gawking at them.

The one that had something wrapped about over his nose, Koteshi, Sakura thought his name was, coughed into his hand for a moment, attracting her attention. When she looked at him, he offered, "We know you're concerned, but you can't see them. I'm sorry."

The other one, Izumo, shifted for a moment, and then offered, quietly, to her, "If you're curious, neither one of them are Uchiha Sasuke..." He looked surprised at her afterwards, mostly because she was certain that he wasn't expecting the expression of shock on her face. Not the relieved kind of shock of knowing that a loved one wasn't hurt so badly, but the kind of shock that came with fear. Again, Ino's words came back to haunt her. _ No, no, NO! This can't be happening. It's supposed to be Sasuke. Sasuke has to be there. It's the only way things won't go really bad for us!_

She couldn't understand why her mind was shouting those things. She loved Sasuke, she really did. So why was she hoping that he was behind the closed doors that these two were guarding, prossibly on his last leg? Because her mind, logical and rational even underneath the unpredictable nature of being female, knew that that was the only way things would remain something resembling normal. Because it wasn't Sasuke there, and if anything permanent happened to either of those two individuals, if he ever came back, it would be hell for the ones that knew him best. And Sakura knew, with those words the higher ranking ninja gave her, that the lives of the ones around him were forever changed. She didn't know how, exactly. Just that they had.

"Sakura-chan?" It was Izumo speaking again.

Sakura paused, then shifted nervously, and took a step forward. The two closed the distance between them, indicating that she wasn't to go past them. But they relaxed their stance when she stopped, just inside their personal space, and gave a pleading look to them. "Has anyone been told who they are?" She asked, a volume set so only they would hear.

Koteshi nodded, his voice matching the tone Sakura set, "The families have been notified. I believe a liberty was taken to notify their teammates as well."

There was a pause on Sakura's part, and then she risked another question, "Are they..."

Izumo sighed, interupting the question before it was asked, "One is in critical condition. They're not sure if he'll pull through. The other...."

Sakura's heart sank. She felt suddenly cold. She didn't need for him to elaborate. She waited for them to shoo her away, but they were waiting for her to ask the question she was trying to find courage to ask. She wondered if they were actually going to tell her. She searched their faces, searching for any indication she would be blamed for whatever was beyond those doors. But it was just nothing but pity for her. She hated it, in a sense. "Who....who are they?" Her voice was barely audible.

The two exchanged glances, before they quietly answered her question, each saying a name.

"Hyuuga Neji," This was said in a way that Sakura just knew he was the one still alive.

"...and Akimichi Chouji."

She left the hospital shortly after her knees buckled underneath her, and the two ninjas had to pick her up off the floor. It was just the shock, she knew. They couldn't understand why she'd react to the names like she had done, just as they couldn't understand that she actually wasn't all that happy that Sasuke wasn't part of the casualties. Somewhere between when Sasuke left, and today, Ino suddenly became more important than the boy she loved. And it was the realization that she had just lost her best friend, perhaps forever, that caused her to react as she had done.

Sakura just couldn't come to grips with it. She wondered if she had any more tears to shed after crying for two days straight. She hardly knew Chouji, but the other day, even though she knew Ino teased him about his weight, just as everyone else did, that the boy was exceedingly important to her. _If one of her precious people..._ She echoed Ino's words to herself, and her face twisted up with anguish and rage. She wanted to tell herself that Ino wouldn't blame her. Ino was irrational, impulsive, but she knew where her priorities lied. After all, Ino, until Sakura called rivalry on her, never felt the need to let a boy come between them. Even though she liked Sasuke for years, her priority was with Sakura. But the emotional side that Sakura always fought to control, that went so far as to be another voice that talked back to her, didn't see it. She just had this gripping feeling that Ino would put as much blame for her teammate's--no, her friend's--death as she would on Sasuke.

And that thought was tearing Sakura apart.

She was vaguely aware of running into someone, and she murmured an apology. She blinked when thin, but remarkably strong fingers curled around her elbow and pulled her back. The fingers had callouses, heavy callouses. In all the right places for handling weapons a little to often than what was considered healthy. She was pushed back from her path enough to look into the unyeilding stare of Tenten. Her eyes widened, and she became aware of the girl that was standing next to her. Tenten had apparently gone into "mission mode", a mode that Genins often commented was needed to take care of the really harsh missions that Chuunin and higher were subjected to. As long as she was in that mindset, nothing would actively phase her. However, as she regarded the other person, Ino was obviously a complete, and utter wreck. Her eyes showed signs of crying, though right now, they were reflecting that famed Yamanaka temper.

_Liberty was taken to notify their teammates...._

"Uh..." She couldn't find anything to say. They just kept staring at her. Both stares were detached, as if they were meant for her, but weren't. No words were said, not from Sakura, nor from Ino or Tenten. It was a too long moment that Sakura alternated between trying to find courage to stand here and take whatever they were going to throw at her, or run away screaming, and hope that now closed chapter of her life never caught up with her. She was so certain now, that the heated, hated stares she was given were truly meant for her. Especially from Ino. Her mind, somehow, translated Ino's words of never forgiving Sasuke to never forgiving her.

Tenten, she was surprised, was the first to speak. She angled her chin towards the hospital. "You were there, is there word on Neji's condition?" Her tone ordered an answer from Sakura, but it still sounded detached. As if somewhere along the line, the sternness, the anger and grief at such injury of a teammate, wasn't really meant for her in the first place, though she was subjected to it just because she was there, and she was the cause's teammate. Sakura gave her answer in the form of an unsteady shake of her head. Tenten merely snorted and looked forward.

Sakura finally risked looking at Ino, and still, that stare was fixed on her. Tears were being held in check, barely, as if Ino was relying on her anger and rage to keep from completely breaking down. Again, Sakura balked and wanted to run away. But she couldn't find the strength to tear away from that gaze.

Again, Tenten spoke, and again, Sakura was surprised. "Ino's a bit distraught," Tenten began, her voice still stern, and commanding, but it was unsure. As if she was unsure of what to say, or perhaps, unsure if she even wanted to talk to Sakura in the first place. Sakura's self-battered self-esteem took the latter reason. "We're going to...um...find Hinata and find somewhere to wait for the others." Sakura felt that the weapons master took too long to get to the point. Too long because she was becoming lost in the unwavering gaze that Ino kept on her. _Why is she staring at me like that?_ Her train of thought was interrupted when Tenten finally offered, "You're welcome to come along. You've got teammates to wait for, too."

Sakura was shocked, shocked enough that she actually looked at Tenten. She merely just coughed and regarded Ino. Sakura noted the tones of understanding underneath the stoic exterior. Tenten turned away, and waited for Ino to join her, but Ino stayed rooted to the spot, still staring at Sakura with that stare. Sakura watched Tenten put her hands on her hips and wait for whatever conclusion this was going to come to. Sakura regarded Ino again, and she wondered what to do. What to say?

"Ino..." And then she finally found the momentum to move. The neverending pained gaze of a friend finally caused her will to buckle. But even she was surprised when she threw her arms around her childhood friend and held on as if her life would end if she ever let go. "I'm so sorry, Ino! I'm... I'm sorry..." The apology was repeated, as if they were the only words she knew at the moment. They were broken by sobs that decided to join in on the emotional display. Ino was stiff in her arms, posture rigid, just how she was standing when she was staring at her. But Sakura wouldn't let go. If she let go, she would lose the only other person, outside of Naruto, who ever really stood by her. Who ever sought to understand her. Who even, in the fear of losing those closest to her, sought her out to comfort her. Because she felt her friendship was more important than a boy. A stupid boy that wanted revenge so badly he was corrupted by that wish.

Just for a moment, she wanted an indication that things would be fine... sometime in the future. She didn't care what sort of looks Tenten was giving them, she wouldn't dare open her eyes. Then, she felt Ino move, and her arms tightened. She knew that Ino was going to push her away, she just knew it. She blamed her her for her friend's death. She was going to take the punishment for Sasuke, because Sasuke wasn't here to take it himself. The fear compounded when hands were on her shoulders. _Please, pleasepleaseplease don't turn me away...I'm sorry, Ino... I was the stupid one... I was the pigheaded one...._ Yet, despite her pleading, she wasn't expecting to get hugged back, just as tightly.

"Stupid forehead girl....took you long enough."

And it was then that Sakura, for the first time in three days of mentally beating herself senseless, felt that things perhaps would be alright.


	8. Chapter Seven

Okay, a few things:

First off: I'm TERRIBLY sorry for the lack of updates. Me, personally, got hit over the head even worse than the last gap in regards to my RL (I have a couple of rather severe pressing medical issues, and it has been interfering with my creativity). So...really sorry. The next chapter might not come around until after the holidays, but there might be some luck in that, considering I really want to get around to Ino's reaction to all of this.

Next, I'm sorry that I don't tend to answer the reviews. I'm horrible about that, and I wish there was a way to directly reply to them pokes That being said, again I thank you for your feedback (WHAT? Good for not being Beta'd?! HEE). Unfortunately, Temari really isn't going to have much of an appearance until the 3rd arc (Meant to take place about 5-7 years from when this arc ends). This fic centers around the girls of Konoha, and their lives. Temari will be making an apperance but she's not all that vital. Consider her the occasional flavor text. My apologies to Temari fans.

Thirdly, as you've likely noticed, Thanks to recent manga chapters, this fic's veered off into the slight realm of AU. I went with what made sense over being optimistic. Neji was kept alive for a reason (and it has nothing to do with pairings), and I went ahead and let Chouji bite the bullet, as it were. After it showed up that both Neji and Chouji were fine, I had to make a choice. Continue on how I planned, change the obvious glaring non-canon thing, or drop it. Changing it was too difficult from what I had planned, and I got threatened from discontinuing it. So, continuing.

Also... I didn't want to bring up the pairing issue for a while. Not until a later section (when the girls are full adults), if that. Mainly because this is a story about growing up for them. While romance will be part of the package, it is not the focus of this story. Anyway... I know the way the manga is going, people are going to be interpreting things as certain pairings being suggested. I am not paying attention to that. Like with how I thought out the resolution of the Sasuke thing, I'm going with what makes sense. I took each of the characters, and figured out how they'd work, and how they'd get together. Some of them are obvious from the start of this (Particularly the ShikaIno), but that's the way I planned. As much as I'm sure people would love to comment about things, I would /really/ appreciate it if you left the "But So'n So is Canon!" or "Bah, but I like So'n so with So'n so better," or any sort of thing from the reviews. It doesn't make me happy, and that's one of my largest review pet peeves. This is something that's been planned out for a long time, and could really do without the negatives as far as pairing stuff.

Sorry to sound so mean, but I figured I'd get that out in the open now. Thanks.

-------

_They All Fall Down_

It couldn't have been a darker day in Konoha.

Not even Sandaime's funeral, with his and so many others' being remembered, had been this bleak. Tenten turned her eyes up to the sky and blinked. It was just one big blanket of near-black. As if the sky wanted to rain, but for some reason, didn't. Almost as if it had the want to rain, but had nothing left to give. In the end, it just made things look more miserable.

Next to her was Rock Lee. Her other side, her right side, was empty. Glancing further down the row, she saw Hinata, and next to her, her father and sister. Neji wouldn't be with them. Last she heard, he still hadn't come out of his coma, and even the efforts of Tsunade weren't doing him any good. By all rights he should have been dead, but something kept him barely clinging to life. If he hadn't been found when he was, though, Tenten was certain that his picture would be up on the memorial as well.

She glanced forward, and her eyes fell immediately on Ino's back. Even from this distance, she could tell that Ino had dropped several pounds, and while she couldn't see the blonde's face, Tenten was certain she could imagine the look worn. At her side was Shikamaru, who seemed to be alternatively trying to fall away from Ino and leaning up against her, as if she was the only thing keeping him upright. Their parents were with them, and occasionally, Shikamaru's father would help in the whole keeping-Shikamaru-upright thing. Tenten let out a sigh, though, when she noticed Chouji's parents standing in the same cluster as Ino and Shikamaru. It made sense, considering their family ties, but...

Instead of glancing to the front after seeing Chouji's parents, Tenten looked away from Ino and Shikamaru, and regarded Sakura and Naruto. The distance between them was very noticeable, and she was thankful that she couldn't see either of their faces. She didn't want to. Guilt, grief and rage mixed together wasn't a very pretty sight, and after what happened, the failure at Naruto's hands... and then facing Sakura about it... for the first time in her life, Tenten felt sorry for the boy that had a village-wide reputation as an outcast and an idiot.

_No one blames you, Naruto_. She wished Sakura could figure it out. She knew that Ino and Sakura got into yet another all out fight over that bit of news. It shouldn't have happened when it did, but Ino was so biased against Sasuke at that point that she wasn't willing to listen to Sakura's defense of Sasuke.

Then again... nobody was. Not even her.

"Tenten-san?" a small voice piped up next to her. Tenten gave a start. She hadn't been aware that things were breaking up and that people were heading to the front to pay their respects.

"Sorry, Hinata, just... spacing out," Tenten murmured, and followed the girl. Hinata had broken ranks with her family in order to be able to stand with Ino and Shikamaru. The families allowed them to do so, and Tenten was thankful. Shikamaru's presence there was short lived, though. A quick visit, and then he turned and left. Ino was too exhausted to do much but rub her forehead. After a bit of shuffling, the three girls were together.

"Ino-san?"

"Hey, you going to be okay?" Ino glanced up at both of their questions and just gave a weary smile, as if trying to assure both of them that she was fine. Tenten didn't buy it for a minute. "Shikamaru's still...?"

There was a sigh, and Ino murmured, "I don't want to talk about it. It'd be rude to start another fight with Sakura over this mess if she overheard. She doesn't understand why he's hated so much and I got tired of explaining it to her."

Tenten nodded understandingly. Ino was so exhausted. They all were. But Ino just seemed to be getting hit on all sides. Chouji's death, Shikamaru's depression, Sakura's failure to listen... Tenten counted her blessings that she really only had Neji to deal with, even though it wasn't the case. This was sending a ripple through all of Konoha.

Ino sighed quietly, and then Hinata glanced over to Tenten. She figured why that was. Ino was on the verge of another breakdown, and Tenten, between the three of them, likely seemed the most composed. "Tenten-san... what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know, Hinata..." She paused when Ino couldn't contain her tears anymore, and Tenten reached over to hug her, giving her a shoulder to cry on, "I... I really don't know."

-----

"Thank you, for allowing me this visit, Hinata." Tenten's voice was quiet, unsure. The gesutre of the Hyuuga heir was completely unexpected. Hinata fidgeted even more when she mentioned the favor.

"I... he... Father doesn't want non-family to visit him," Hinata murmured quietly, her fingers pressing together tightly. "Please... make it quick."

Tenten had to take a moment to stop and stare at Hinata. Luckily, they were already at the door to Neji's room. Tenten noticed the distinct lack of guards, but she figured Hinata had already taken measures to deal with them. But the point of the problem was what Hinata just said. The older of the two frowned and sighed, asking, regardless of the fact she already knew what she meant, "What do you mean?"

"I'm letting you see him. I didn't ask Father if it was alright." Hinata's eyes darted about nervously. "I thought that it'd do him good to have a friend see him...instead of family. If--if I asked, he would've said no. S-so, I just...did."

Tenten wanted to lecture her, but instead, her lips pulled into something of a smirk. "You need to stop hanging around Ino. She'll have you needlessly smacking around boys before too long." She actually chuckled when Hinata blushed, but smiled nonetheless. The time they were spending together were really helping them all deal with the wait. Of course, now they were dealing with the aftermath. Hinata had been spending time with Tenten more than the other girls, perhaps because of their mutual concern for the one that was currently housed in the room beyond the door before them.

She pulled her lips thin, and sighed. "Well, you better go, and I better make this quick." Hinata nodded, and she was already turning and hurrying away by the time Tenten opened the door, and stepped in. She personally hated hospital rooms. They lacked any real life, and were far too sterile for her liking. Everything was mostly white and if there was any color to the place at all it was an odd sort of desaturated mint green. Tenten wasn't sure how this was supposed to encourage healing at all. She regarded the room for a moment, taking everything in, mostly out of habit, and then her eyes rested on the bed. Apparently, Neji was sleeping. SHe cursed her luck, but decided not to bother him while sleeping.

"You wanted something?"

The voice stopped her dead in her tracks mid-turn, and she just blinked. Turning to look over her shoulder, she found that Neji had turned his head to regard her. He wasn't sleeping at all, apparently. Either that, or Tenten somehow managed to wake him up. Not one to really gawk or stammer out half-said sentences in embarrassment, Tenten merely closed the door, and moved to take a chair next to the bed. It was conveniently placed, likely left there from someone else's visit. Neji watched her every move, but he didn't seem irritated at the impromtu visit, or who the visitor was. And he was usually pretty clear, expression wise, when he was annoyed.

Once she was seated, her confidence wavered. She didn't have clue one on what to say to him, now that she was here. It looked like Hinata wasn't the only one that needed to quit hanging aorund Ino. Tenten was apparently picking up the blonde's habit of doing before thinking. A sigh escaped her lips and she was aware that Neji was looking at her oddly. He didn't press her for anything though, just watched her. She figured it was likely because of his injuries that he was being so quiet. She had already taken note of the obvious changes. Neji had lost a lot of weight. His face sported bruises. And outside of turning his head this way or that, he never once moved his body. Tenten was mildly curious about how extensive the damage really was, but she wasn't about to ask. Rumor was circulating that the Hyuuga Genius had been grounded, so to speak. Premantently injured. Then again, the same was to be said of Rock Lee, so Tenten didn't take a lot of stock in that particular rumor. She had a lot of faith in Neji. He wouldn't let whatever injuries he sustained hold him back.

But... "I'm...glad that you're...doing better," Tenten inwardly winced. She stammered. That was something she didn't want to do. Again, Neji's brow arched upwards at her, as if he was trying to make out exactly why she was there.

"I'm not dead." He stated bluntly. But quietly. Tenten wondered if she imagined the slight tone of grief in his voice. "That's the extent of the good news."

The last part causes Tenten to blink. "But..."

Neji closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." A moment later, his eyes opened once more. "If Hinata-sama's going to get in trouble for letting an unathorized visitor in here, I should at least do the nice thing and not complain about myself while it's happening."

So, he was aware of the little breach in protocol. There wasn't the usual trace of contempt for Hinata in his voice either. Again, Tenten was tempted to blame it on the fact he was tired. But that left her without anything to talk about. If he didn't want to talk about the injuries he sustained, then that meant he didn't want to talk about the effect they had on his training, which meant, he likely didn't want to talk about training at all. Tenten was at a loss as to what to talk about.

He had, in a single statement, eliminated everything they had in common. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Some of the customary annoyance Neji often displayed was starting to creep back into his features, but only just slightly. "You didn't come here just to sit and stare at me, did you?" He simply sighed at her and closed his eyes when she just stared at him. "Guess so." This time, his voice was nothing but tired.

"I... I came at a bad time, Neji," Tenten finally managed to speak. "You should get some rest." She stood up, and she blinked when she felt a hand around her wrist. She glanced down, and noticed how bandaged it was, and in some places, she could tell where there was still drainage from a wound or two he sustained on the arm. She managed to swallow her surprise at the action, and she regarded him with as much calm as she could at the moment.

"I am resting. Sit." He gave her arm a fling in the direction, emphasizing the "order" (It was really said too tiredly to be much of an order) that she should sit. She actually chuckled faintly as she did so. Neji ignored it. "I'd rather have company that doesn't say anything and just stares at me than family." A pause, "Or Sensei. I don't want anyone talking to me about my training. I don't want anyone giving me pep talks."

So, Gai-sensei was allowed to see the boy. She shouldn't have been surprised, but she could see what Neji meant. His visits were likely lined with a lot of pep talks about the "Power of youth" or some such. It was something Neji didn't exactly appreciate even when he was in perfect health. Tenten took a breath, and leaned back. Don't say anything and stare, huh? She tried to figure out what each of her newfound friends (She still found it so odd that she was spending so much time with the younger Kunoichi, and better yet, that she was actually not minding said company) would do in this situation. Hinata would do what she always did; press her fingers nervously, and just sit there. Sakura would huff, look indignant for a moment, than apologize for being rude or something. Ino? Ino probably would've bapped Neji over the head for the comment, and make some comment about how he should be glad she decided to visit at all.

None of the options sounded like the right thing to do, though Ino's method was the most appealing.

Of course, belatedly, she noticed that Neji still had a hold of her wrist. She blinked at it, and tried to pull her hand away. He allowed her to pull it from her grasp just slightly, his fingers tightening over her hand proper when it got that far. Her cheeks felt warm for some reason, and she glanced away from their hands to look up to her teammate. His eyes had already fallen closed, and his forehead glistened with a faint sheen of sweat. Tenten assumed either pain or fever was getting the best of him just now. Perhaps he should've waited until his body was healed up a little better before coming out of a coma, she mused. "Neji," she murmured, sighing. She moved to yank the chair closer, so neither of their arms got tired from being outstretched for so long. If he wanted to lay there and hold her hand, who was she to deny him such a request? As long as Ino never, ever found out about the gesture, she could keep it for the innocent (she hoped it was innocent, anyway. It would be far too complicated if it was otherwise) it was.

"Hinata won't get in trouble," he said to her, his voice quiet, weary. "If anyone asks," there was a pause on his part, his eyes opening for a moment to look uncertain at a tile on the floor. Then, his eyes closed again, "I requested to see you." Tenten felt touched. Truly touched. She wished that Hinata could've heard the sentiment herself, because Tenten seriously doubted such sincerity in his voice upon saying it would've faded by the time she got word about it. It was a subtle change towards his cousin, but Tenten knew that it was a big step for Neji to cover up for Hinata, much less cover up for her and mean it as a sentiment that he didn't want her getting in trouble. And then, some little part of her couldn't help but be touched that he would actually consider ever requesting to see her. Especially since all they were doing was mostly sitting in silence and holding each others' hand. Which still felt remarkably awkward. A strange sort of uncomfortable feeling that she couldn't find the will to tear herself away from, but still caused apprehension nonetheless.

Tenten's expression faltered repeatedly, trying to figure out what exactly to talk about. She was geniunely confused, mostly because he seemed content to just have her for company; albeit it was silent, awkward company. She sighed quietly, leaning back in her chair. Neji still kept hold of her hand, and the sounds of the various machines that were monitoring his condition were the only sounds in the room. Again, her eyes feel to their joined hands, and she took a moment to wonder why he kept holding it. It was decidedly strange.

She glanced up to see how he was doing, and founded he appeared to have fallen asleep. His posture was relaxed, and so was his facial features. She found that even relaxing from the normally stern expression at the moment gave way to one that was rathere troubled. Perhaps even scared. She figured now would be a good time to take her leave, and attempted to do so. However, when she tried to pull her hand away, his fingers tightened, like they had previously.

"Stay?"

The word was barely above a whisper, and Tenten figured that it wouldn't have come out in the slightly pleading tone that it had if it wasn't for the situation; if he would even say it at all. She took a moment to debate the request over in her head, trying to figure out what would be best to do. When she had looked up again, he had fully fallen asleep, apparently within moments of uttering the rather odd request. With a sigh, she just shook her head and settled back in the chair.

"Sure, Neji. I'll stay."


	9. Chapter Eight

_Okay, so I finally get around to updating. I'm really sorry about the wait. As I stated before in the header of the last chapter, the fic was going off in directions that the manga wasn't going in and I had to sit down and sort of plan things out slightly. That and I sort of got lazy in the 'grumble, stupid manga grumble' sort of way. Anyway, I hope this is a decent read for you all. There might be a bit of a wait between this and the next chapter, as we're going to be going into a whole new stage of life for the girls and… I didn't plan as much as I was hoping. :P_

_Enjoy._

_You Live, You Learn  
_

"Come on, Shikamaru. Just a little bit?"

She'd been sitting there for at least an hour trying to get her friend to just eat something. They were in his room with her on his floor, and him lying on his bed, his back to her. This was the third day in a row that she had visited, and she was getting the same results. All she was trying to do was get him to stir, to do something other than just lie there. But no matter what she did, it wasn't working.

Today, though, his habit of ignoring her presence was hurting more than the previous days. She had taken the time to make him lunch and took care to make sure it was edible. It meant a lot of patience she didn't have, but she did it for him. And he was ignoring it. She was really beginning to get upset. She was certain that if this was happening under any other circumstance, she would've thrown the food at him and stormed off by now. But she was still too emotionally exhausted to do much of anything but scowl sourly at his back.

Setting the bowl back down, she sighed and shook her head. The food was likely cold by now, and wouldn't be very good eating. She had to ask for help on cooking the meat… hell, she had to ask for help in cooking it all. And now, it was going to go to waste. She sighed again before she stood up, moving to sit on the edge of her friend's bed. Leaning her head back, she looked to see if he was awake. His eyes were open, and staring at the wall, but she was pretty sure he wasn't really looking at much of anything.

"Shikamaru." She half wondered if she actually needed to get cross. Maybe she had to get reinforcements. Kiba didn't live too far away, so she had heard, so she could go get him, and he could sit on the boy and she can stuff food down his throat. But the plan sounded so tiring that she gave it up before she even found the inclination to get up.

"Please Shikamaru, just a little bit of food?" She reached down, picking up the discarded bowl and chopsticks. "Your mom says you haven't eaten in a couple of days." She was getting worried.

A grunt finally came from the boy, and Ino was positively elated. It was the first real reaction she had gotten from him since she started, and she waited on baited breath for something to follow. It wasn't what she had hoped, which was for him to sit up and grudgingly take the bowl from her and eat, but it was something. He rolled over onto his back, and peered down at her. For a long time he stayed like that and Ino got the suspicion that this was the first time he had really realized she'd been sitting there all of this time.

"Go away," he finally said at length, letting out a suffering sigh and rolling back onto his side.

Ino was beside herself at that. Of all the things… but then, she shouldn't have been too surprised. She tilted her head up slightly, as she often did when she was being told to do something she didn't like, and calmly said, "No." While she didn't leave as he ordered, she did set the food down, figuring it'd be a lost cause to get him to eat. Glancing his way again, her lips pulled thin while she tried to figure out what to do with him. She half expected him to argue with her, but he just gave another one of those sighs and apparently went back to pretending she didn't exist.

"You know, Shikamaru," Ino began quietly, looking at her hands. "Running yourself down like this isn't going to do anyone any good." Of course, she wasn't sure if preaching at him was entirely the best answer either, but she had to try something at this point. She was just feeling so helpless. Nobody was able to get through to the boy, apparently. Not Asuma-sensei, Godaime-sama, his own mother… She glanced over to him to see if he was giving any indication that he was listening to her. For the most part, he didn't seem to be displaying any evidence that he was aware of her talking, but she thought she had noticed the way his eyes were closed tightly, as if he was trying to will her to go away.

Tilting her head, she frowned a bit. "I mean, I really don't think Chouji would want you beating yourself up like this," she continued, and there was a sound from the boy next to her. _Good, he's listening. _Ino thought for a moment, trying to figure out if she should continue. The fact that this was the most response she had gotten from him in a long while was encouraging, but she couldn't help but think about his feelings. He was already in enough of a depression as it was. Would she be helping, or just making things worse?

"Chouji would probably be upset you're letting good food go to waste," Ino commented with feigned casualness. She hoped it would hide the cautious tone in her voice.

Shikamaru finally rolled onto his back, and then sat up. His hair-tie was somehow still in his hair, but only hanging from a small portion of it. The rest of it was tossed about in every which direction giving him a slightly wild cast to his worn and weary appearance. "Chouji is dead." He said after staring at Ino for a long moment. Ino interpreted it as 'I don't care'.

Pulling her lips thin, she gave a slight nod. "I know he is, Shikamaru." She took a deep breath, finding she couldn't look him in the eyes while she talked. "B-but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't be upset at wasted food." She inwardly winced at how pathetic she was sounding. She could pull this off if he wasn't looking at her so intently. As if he was trying to pull her apart while she sat there fidgeting and fumbling over the words that needed to be said.

She waited a moment or two, but was thankful when he didn't lay back down. He was still staring at her, brows pulled down in a sharp angle over his eyes. Her fingers pulled at the wrinkles in her pants, and she finally found the courage to look at him. "You're not doing anyone any good by sitting here like this."

For a moment, Ino thought he wasn't going to reply to her, but then finally, he gave a sound in the back of the throat, and retorted, "So?"

She blinked and was taken aback. "What do you mean 'so'?"

His fingers curled against his blanket, and in the back of her mind, Ino thought that was a good response, even if she might not like what was going to be said. Angry was better than moping and doing nothing, in her opinion.

"I mean, it doesn't matter," he spat back at her as an answer. He turned, as if to lay back down, but he stopped mid twist. His eyes lifted to look at her again. "It doesn't matter. Chouji's dead. He died on my mission… my order…"

At hearing something being mumbled about how he shouldn't have left him, Ino huffed slightly. "Should've, could've, would've." It was said with a strength she didn't know she was feeling. He was looking at her oddly. The expression would be considered blank if it wasn't coming from Shikamaru. As lazy as he was, Ino knew he was always thinking.

"All our lives, we go about second-guessing what we've done. Hindsight is twenty-twenty." She continued to regard Shikamaru, trying so hard not to flinch. "You couldn't have known, exactly, how things would turn out."

He went to protest, but Ino cut him off. "I heard what happened. Kiba was probably the most conscious out of all of you, outside of you. He told me the circumstances. You had a mission to accomplish. In order for that mission to have a chance at succeeding, decisions had to be made." Her hands folded in her lap, and she continued, "If all five of you remained with Chouji, to deal with his opponent, then you wouldn't have been able to pursue the rest. Chouji realized this, and so did the others. Even you realized this and you agreed with him. By his staying there he gave you the time you needed to catch up with Sasuke. It wasn't just your decision. You didn't make Chouji stay."

For a moment, it looked as if Shikamaru was going to bark at her, to shoot down what she was saying, but he was simply quietly. His posture and expression relaxed into something more thoughtful, then it became regretful. "But it didn't matter in the long run. Sasuke still got away, and Chouji is…"

"But it does matter. You fulfilled the mission to the best of your capabilities. Yes, it was a failure, but only because the objective itself wasn't completed." Ino stood then, and sighed quietly. "You're a shinobi, Shikamaru. These things are going to happen. You're going to have failed missions, and you're going to lose the people you care about on them." She looked over her shoulder and gave him a stern look. "You're completely disrespecting the sacrifices Chouji and Neji made."

Sighing, she reached down to begin picking up the food. She regarded it for a moment before she sat it on the desk. If he wanted it out of his room, he was going to have to do something with it himself.

He gave a grunt to get her attention, and when she turned around, he was giving her an odd expression. "You never had a mission like this, never lost anyone… why…"

"Why do I think I can give this sort of advice?" When Shikamaru nodded, she simply chuckled. "That's where your failure to understand women comes in." She could have laughed at the puzzled look he gave her, but she didn't.

"Being women, we're expected to be wives and mothers. If you're old fashioned, that means you stay at home and you tend to the family. Your husband is who goes out to earn the money." She frowns slightly here. "In a shinobi village, the fact that he might not come home alive is always the possibility. I learned a long time ago not to expect my Papa to always be able to come home. I'll have to do the same with my husband. And then with my children as they'll likely become shinobi too."

She reached out to pull the hair tie out of his hair, using that to ignore the almost constipated look of thoughtfulness Shikamaru was giving her. "Knowing that, you can accept the fact that people are going to die sooner than you'd like easier. It doesn't make it hurt any less, but you can at least accept it." Sitting on the edge of the bed, she reached out to pull him into a hug, "and you learn to appreciate those things while you have them."

"What?" He was confused by her last words, and by her actions, and when he turned his head to look at her, she was misty eyed.

"I miss him, I miss him a lot." She gave a small smile here, "But I'm thankful that I didn't lose both of you."

She stood up and moved towards the door. She turned to look at him and she could tell that somehow, her words were sinking in, but slowly. It was as if he heard them, but wasn't quite digesting him. At least he was back to sulking at her as he usually did. "You should probably try to get some fresh air, too," she said before she gave him a smile, and left.

She hadn't heard from Shikamaru since her last visit, and she didn't check up on him. When she had left, she felt she had done all that she could, and it was up to him to make the next step. Life went on, and she wanted to be a part of it, instead of sitting outside of it.

She took up working in the shop again, and checked up frequently on Chouji's parents. They were coping, which made Ino thankful. Tenten, Sakura and Hinata made it a point to check up on her at all hours (well, not all. Hinata wouldn't permit them dropping in after a 'decent' hour had passed), and while they tended to keep to safe topics, Shikamaru inevitably popped up. Since Ino had no answer, it was often left alone when she failed to give one.

She was tying a yellow smock on when her father peeked his head into the shop. "Princess, you got a gift."

Ino blinked, and with a frown, she followed her father into her house. She was directed towards a small, obviously handmade bouquet of wildflowers. Her father made mention that he found that on the front doorstep, and there was a tag with her name on it. Nothing gave away who it was from, though.

She picked it up and inspected it, noticing a small piece of paper carefully tucked into the center.

_You're still a lousy cook. Make it warmer next time._

_But it's getting better._

She knew immediately who it was from, and she couldn't help herself from laughing. She laughed so hard and loud that her father gave her a look that suggested she had just lost her mind. But she didn't care. She couldn't.

This was the first sign that she'd had since this entire mess happened that things were truly going to be alright.


	10. Chapter Nine

Okay, first off, I'm SO so sorry about the delay. I was attending Akon, and had to prepare for that, and I'm attending Otakon, and trying to prepare for THAt, so my attention for writing is all over the place. Also, I'm changing the format/plotline for this story a bit. There might be more than four chapters for this arc, just to flesh out the roles a bit more. Wasn't my initial intention, but hey...

Sorry for any errors in this as well. This is only semi-beta'd and my beta's likely going to be unavailable for another few days. I wanted to get this up however, before I forgot about it. When she comes back, I'll fix things, and replace. I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, but I think that's because I wanted to try to make it at least partially succeed in setting things up for at least this portion of the girls' lives. :)

Also, thanks for all the kind words and reviews!

* * *

Given the events of a few years ago, Tenten didn't think she'd actually set foot in Sand village as a guest.. She stood with a bag of her belongings, taking in the sights. Fortunately, there were no sand storms so Tenten was able to see the village clearly. It wasn't as well built as Konoha, and it was rather obvious that Sand was a poorer village than her own. But there was strength everywhere that she looked, and she knew that was what mattered.

She took a couple of steps forward, prompted by her escorts before a clearing of a throat caught her attention. She glanced to the side, and actually smiled. "Temari."

"Tenten."

As the Sand kunoichi approached, the Sand escorts stepped away from Tenten with a bow of respect to Temari then left. "Didn't think you'd play the part of the welcoming committee."

Temari gave a shrug of her shoulder before she smirked. "Wanted to see how you guys looked. It's not like I've been paying a lot of attention to the growth of you leafs."

Tenten's lips pulled thin only for a moment before she said, "There's only a few of us this time around."

Temari nodded and looked behind Tenten as she spoke, "And two of you are fighting each other. How do you feel about that?"

Tenten gave a shrug of her own, not really wanting to answer verbally. On one hand, she was able to rationalize it as something that just happens. On the other, her opponent was one of the very few real friends Tenten had. "Some things can't be avoided. I'm not about to back out of my chance for promotion just because I have to beat up someone I care about."

Temari smirked at that, and she was about to answer before she was joined by someone else. "Was wondering when you guys'd show up." Shikamaru stopped next to Temari, and looked past Tenten's shoulder. "Where's the rest?"

Tenten's posture stiffened slightly seeing the two of them together. She knew it wouldn't be so bad, really, if Temari would just lay off on the little looks here and there for the Chuunin. And it really wasn't because she had any real business with it. She just knew that someone else caught those looks just as easily.

"NARA!"

_Speaking of which,_ Tenten mused with a slight chuckle, letting her eyes closed. She turned around to watch as what appeared to be a rather large figure charge towards the group of them, with a smaller one in tow. As they neared, though, the 'large' figure was simply one person riding on top of another's back. … And beating the other's head furiously.

"Nara! Getcher girlfriend off'a me!" Kiba came to a halt in Tenten's general area, and she tried very hard not to laugh at the sight that was being presented to her.

Ino had one leg thrown over one of Kiba's shoulders, the other wrapped around his waist. One arm was holding his remaining shoulder for leverage while she was repeatedly hitting his head with one of her sandals. Ino was babbling something about Kiba not having manners or something like that, which made the scene all the more amusing. Hinata coming up behind them, pleading with Ino to stop hitting on Kiba was the icing on the cake.

Temari's eyebrows raised and Shikamaru snorted. "Not my girlfriend. She's been on your team for the last two years. You do something with her." There was a slight note of amusement in his voice, and Tenten thought she caught the edge of a smirk from him as well.

Kiba huffed and began yanking on Ino's various thrown limbs. "Get offa me already, woman! Yer actin' like a drunk festival date." He tossed a self-assured grin over his shoulder, "I mean, if ya wanted me that badly, all ya had ta do wa—OW! HEY!"

Ino had just smacked him over the head with her sandal, before she peeked over his parka. Tenten tried to ignore the look that flashed over her features momentarily at seeing Shikamaru and Temari standing together. But then, she replaced it with a smile and waved her toes at the two. "Don't mind us, we're just having a little chat on what's acceptable behavior and what isn't."

Temari snorted, "And you're displaying the perfect example by beating him?"

"Don't you beat your dogs when they're bad?" Ino asked with absolutely perfect feigned innocence.

Temari frowned for a moment, before she asked, "How have you two managed to work together for so long, and actually make it to the chuunin finals three times in a row?"

"Kiba-kun and Ino-chan work very well when they have to, Temari-san," Hinata said, rather clearly. Her days of stuttering were a thing of the past. She then sighed as Ino and Kiba went back to barking and beating on each other. "It's the rest of the time you have to worry about…"

Shikamaru snorted, before he shook his head. "You guys should go set up. Temari's agreed to show you all around when you're ready." He turned to walk away, but he stopped in order to catch Temari's eye, a look she returned, and then he continued on his way.

Tenten gave a slight frown, and looked at Hinata. She was fidgeting with her coat strings, and sighing. That let Tenten know that there was something in that exchange of looks that she didn't just imagine.

The silence caught Tenten's attention, however. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that Kiba was idly stroking one of Ino's arms in a soothing gesture, and she grit her teeth.

Ino had caught the look as well.

* * *

"Kiba, get off the ceiling…"

"Anou, Kiba-kun…"

"ARGH! How come I gotta stay in th' room! It's a beautiful afternoon outside and I—"

"Kiba, if you don't calm down right this moment, I'll show you just how handy being a weapons expert is…"

"Yes'm."

Tenten almost laughed at the expressions Ino and Hinata gave her as Kiba obeyed, but she managed to simply look smug. "What?"

"How do you do that?" Ino asked.

She shrugged in response. "When you were teamed up with Neji and Lee as long as I was, you learned quickly how to keep them quiet." She wanted to comment so badly at Kiba's sulking. He was crouched on his bed, his hands tucked under his feet and giving her his best kicked puppy expression. She was just waiting for him to give up, before she did anything. After two years, she knew Ino was used to it, and while Hinata might've given in before, two years under Ino's guidance did wonders in that department.

After a moment of silence from all three girls, Kiba fell over to the side and grumbled into his pillow. Ino simply shook her head before she flipped the page of her book. Her mood seemed to have been doing better since she first arrived. She was still rather sedate for the most part. "Don't blame him. What's up with them, anyway? Paranoid much?"

Tenten frowned for a moment, looking up from cleaning her weapons. "I'm not sure," she said quietly. Really, she didn't think too much about it. Perhaps Sand was just a little more strict about things than their own village, but she could understand where a couple of kids used to their freedom would end up getting restless.

Glancing at the clock, she sighed a bit then looked out the open window. A tense silence fell in the room while Kiba tried to occupy himself, and Ino took pop shots at him when he didn't behave. But, strangely enough, watching the two of them, then when Hinata got in on things and tried to make them both calm down, provided enough entertainment that time past quickly.

As the sun was setting behind her, Tenten glanced up when Ino made an announcement while grabbing Kiba's collar.

"Alright," she said with a tone of determination, "I don't care what those Sand punks say. I'm bored so I'm going to walk the dog." With that, Ino turned and all but yanked Kiba off of the chair he was sitting on, and moved to drag him out of the room. There was a lot of protest on Kiba's part and it almost drowned Ino's request to go for a walk from the guards that were placed in the hallway. When the pair didn't return, Tenten assumed that permission was granted, and she turned back to her weapons. It was good for the two of them, Tenten figured, to get out a bit. Ino seemed to have a lot on her mind, and Kiba was… well… being Kiba

Besides, it gave her some the opportunity to finish the weapons maintenance in peace.

She nearly jumped though, when Hinata sat down next to her, and asked her how she was doing. Tenten had forgotten about her, considering she was so quiet compared to her teammates.

"I'm doing alright, Hinata," Tenten replied, setting her weapons aside. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," she replied quietly, the fingers of one hand tapping the back of her other hand. "I'm just… nervous this time."

Tenten blinked before she smiled softly at the other kunoichi. "You'll be alright, Hinata. You've trained a lot, and we all feel that you're worlds above your opponent. Just remember what Ino found out about him, and keep that in mind, and you'll be fine."

HInata shook her head and began to fidget. "It… it isn't that. It's that… that… Neji nii-san will be attending this one. It'll be the first one he's attended and…I'm afraid that…that I'll disappoint him."

Tenten resisted the urge to chuckle, figuring that would go against the support that Hinata needed. Hinata used to be so worried about disappointing her father. It was just amusing on some level to see her fretting over disappointing her cousin. "If it helps, Hinata," Tenten began, reaching out to take Hinata's hands, "Neji's so far been very proud of you and your progress. Just do your best. Show him how much you've learned from him, and I promise, he won't be disappointed."

The other girl looked a bit unsure. "Are you certain?"

Tenten nodded. "I'm sure. If you worry about this, then you won't be completely devoted to your task, and that'll end up being your downfall. Don't worry about Neji, just concentrate on yourself, and getting through this match."

Hinata appeared as if she was still unsure, and even went to protest, but she finally sighed quietly and gave a slight nod.

Silence fell between the two, and Tenten decided to stand up and watch the village from their window. After a moment, she heard Hinata stand up in order to join her.

"Are you nervous, Tenten…?" Hinata asked.

Tenten thought about this, and she shrugged. "Maybe a little, but it isn't the first time I made it to the finals."

There was a shake from the Hyuuga's head. "No… that's not what I meant, Tenten. You're opponent…"

"Will fight me like the kunoichi she is, Hinata. I don't expect anything less from her." Tenten gave her a smile, reaching over to take her hands. "Don't worry. Don't worry about me, her, or Neji. You need to think about yourself, alright? You've come so far, you don't need to lose it just because you're so worried."

Hinata was hesitant, but finally she nodded. "Y..you're right, Tenten. I just… I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

Tenten sighed for a moment, and then looked out the window. "You'll have to get used to that, Hinata. We're ninja… someone close is always going to get hurt."


	11. Chapter Ten

_Okay, I truly apologize for how long this took to get updated. So many things hit with RL it wasn't funny, both for myself and for my beta. Then I had computer problems and on one occasion, had to reformat without the ability to save anything, so any drafts I had made for upcoming chapters had been lost (including my outline!). The next chapter's already halfway written so hopefully it won't take too long for an update this time._

_ This sort of mutated a bit from what I had originally planned, but I guess that's okay. I'm still having a lot of fun with this fic, and no, I haven't forgot about the Sasuke thing. That'll crop up soon, promise. ;)_

_I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. This was written admist lots of frustration thanks to the aforementioned troubles, and i'm not sure if it flows well. It's also my first time writing Lee. Ugh. I can only hope that gets better in the future. _

* * *

Sakura settled onto the bench with a heavy sigh. 

Finally, after all of the preparations, the first chuunin exam of the year was about to start. After this was over, she could relax and get back to training. The last month or so Sakura's done nothing but be Tsunade's gopher exclusively. With the tournament it meant that things would go back to normal after it was all over.

She cupped her hands at her knees and leaned forward to look at the stadium rounds. It was rockier than Konoha's and didn't have the grass that theirs did. It made sense, considering it was Suna, but still, Sakura wasn't sure how the terrain would be used to the shinobi's advantage if there was nothing there.

She simply sighed and was thankful that her own exam was held at Konoha. It had made a lot of difference, being able to use the terrain to corner her opponent, and with the training that Tsunade had given to her, she managed to strike a balance between raw power and strategic strength.

But she wasn't sure how this was going to work. She sat there eyeing the grounds. She tilted this way and that, going over what she knew of each and every person who was in the tournament this time, and how they would get around to winning or losing their match.

"It isn't going to work out that way."

She should've known that someone else had already figured everything out. "Oh, Shikamaru?" She turned to look up and found that he was standing with Neji and Lee. Neji was glancing around with a look of concentration and she figured he was trying to figure out where his family were seated. She would have assumed that they'd be in the 'nobles' section or something, but then, she recalled, the Hyuuga never sat anywhere special even at home. Lee seemed to be trying to help him and it was him that eventually pointed things out to his former teammate. She caught a slightly bashful look that was tossed at her, but it disappeared.

"I should go," Neji said quietly. "I'm not sure if my uncle is in a mood to tolerate tardiness today."

"Neji, you shouldn't think like that," Lee had responded eagerly, but his tone held a note of respect. He had calmed down in the last couple of years. Neji probably found it a blessing that the other wasn't running around as if he were a squirrel on some of Tsunade's special medications. "You and your uncle have formed a great bond in the last two years; he will not be at all upset for your being late."

Neji lifted his right hand to rest on his left shoulder, his brow knitted slightly. Sakura felt a twinge of sympathy for him. Tsunade and her medics weren't able to completely heal Neji and while he could likely still defeat any other shinobi in a fight, he was granted retirement at his request because he couldn't utilize his abilities to their fullest extent. His days of learning the succession techniques were done; they stopped merely at what he had known upon that fateful mission.

"Yes, but today is different," he said quietly, his eyes turning to Shikamaru first, then to Sakura. "He's going to need someone there. I think he finally developed the 'nervous father' trait the other day." His lips quirked into an odd smile and he turned away to descend the stairs further.

"Hyuugas and their inability to socially develop on time," Shikamaru commented with a snort.

There was a small round of chuckles at the comment before Lee turned and clasped Shikamaru's shoulder, "I will join you soon, my friend." He stopped when he saw Sakura, and she thought she saw a blush, but he hid it well. He gave her a slight bow, "Good bye, Sakura-san. It's good to see you again. Please take care."

He followed after Neji and Sakura watched as the two disappeared within rows upon rows of benches. She just shook her head and sighed. "It's amazing how much they've grown. Sometimes I kind of wish Neji'd go back to being a complete ass, instead of a half one, and Lee would get all excitable."

"Things have changed," Shikamaru offered. He was distracted, so his tone was quiet and thoughtful.

"Yeah."

"The last match will be between Kiba and Tenten," he said after a moment. "Hinata will lose in the second tier, and Ino will lose in the first."

She blinked and glanced up. "What?"

Shikamaru just turned and began to walk up the stairs. "And knowing Ino, she'll be in the hospital for at least a week.. I need to go. I need to go find my father and Ino's father. They wanted me to sit with them for this. Temari'll probably show up so I need to get prepared to get grilled."

Sakura mulled over what he said for a moment, and determined he was right. He had a good guess about things, but then, she blinked as the word 'Temari' sunk in. "Wait, you guys are really... You mean Ino just wasn't..."

Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder at her, beady eyes looking momentarily intense, before he shrugged and continued on his way.

She swallowed and shook her head. Poor Ino, she thought. After she had gotten over her crush on Sasuke, Ino had kept her feelings about Shikamaru bottled up and only those that knew her well were able to garner even the faintest traces of evidence of it. In fact, despite the fact they had gotten close again, Sakura still had to be told about it and it came as a total shock.

With a sigh she leaned back and simply waited. The stadium filled up all around her and she wondered if anyone was going to join her to watch this or if she was going to end up sitting alone. After some time though, a slight clearing of a throat caught her attention. She glanced up and saw that Lee was standing at the end of the row.

"Sakura-san!" he greeted, a bit of his enthusiasm and eagerness finally leaking into his tone of voice. He paused, looking as if he wanted to ask her something, but the words didn't quite come out. She watched a profuse blush appear on his cheeks and he took a deep breath as if he finally had made a decision in what he was there for.

She had already figured it out. "You can sit here if you want." She had to stifle a laugh as he all but deflated and moved to take the seat she had offered.

"Thank you, Sakura-san," he said, sitting stiffly and trying very carefully that no part accidentally touched her. At his overly stiff expression of concentration, Sakura giggled out loud. He blinked at her.

"Relax, okay?" she offered with a light smile.

He nodded and tried to take her command, failing horribly at it. Sakura simply shook her head and pulled a leg up for her to rest her arms on. "It'll be starting soon," she said.

Lee gave a stiff nod in response. "Yes. There are many Leaf genin in this tournament, as well."

She nodded. "Shikamaru says that it'll be a showdown between Kiba and Tenten. Ino'll lose in the first and Hinata in the second."

Lee was thoughtful for a moment, then said quietly, "I would trust Shikamaru-san's judgement. He can anticipate things several steps in advance. I trust very little might change if he said how it was going to end." Again, he was thoughtful, then seemed to straighten his posture even more. "However, all are strong shinobi, and if they put their hearts to it, I'm certain they will prove even Shikamaru wrong." He turned and flashed a dazzling smile at her. "Don't worry, Sakura-san. Your friends will be fine! This isn't their first time in the finals."

Sakura nodded her agreement, but she was still worried. "I know, but... Oh well." She shrugged it off and smiled a bit. "I hope one of Ino's team makes it. They've all been working really hard this time around. I think that if just one of them got promoted, they'd be happy as a whole."

"They have a good dynamic. They have managed to work very well together."

Again, Sakura nodded, then fell silent because she simply had nothing else to talk about. Lee also seemed to be content with this arrangement and didn't try to initiate any further conversation Some time passed before the doors of the stadium opened, and this year's contestants for this chuunin tournament were marched in. Sakura made a mental note of each of her friends and had to chuckle.

Tenten looked as ready as she ever did, while Hinata was trying not to nervously fidget. Ino was just quiet and she was looking towards the ground. Sakura wondered about that, but she figured considering what was coming up, Ino had a lot on her mind.

As the Kazekage stood up and welcomed everyone, Lee coughed to get Sakura's attention. She turned her head, and arched her brows a little. He was trying to figure out something to say, and Sakura was patient.

"After this day is done, the Hyuuga are planning to... dine at a restaurant and... I was invited by Neji to come along and he said that I could bring someone if I wanted to and..." It was the most quiet Sakura had ever seen him.

She smiled and looked down as the first tournament, between a couple of foreign ninja whose names Sakura failed to catch, began. Her answer was quiet, but Lee was able to hear it. "Sure. I'd like that."


End file.
